Si j’avais su
by BlackPony
Summary: Fred et Georges ouvrent une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-lard, se rapprochant ainsi d'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny qui retournent à Poudlard pour leur dernière année. Cette nouvelle proximité va permettre à Hermione de voir Fred sous un nouveau jour et à Fred, grâce à de nouvelles inventions mal utilisées, d'en apprendre plus sur Hermione...
1. La chute

**Coucou !**

 **Cette fic est ma première Fremione, j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux depuis un moment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Je posterai sans doute un ou deux chapitres par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner votre avis ou pour m'encourager =)**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **PS : vous l'aurez compris, ça se passe après la guerre et Fred est toujours parmi nous !**

 **PS 2 : encore une fois, merci à Will_Slytherin pour ses idées qui m'aideront à terminer cette histoire**

.o*o.

 **La chute**

« On est tellement bien chez vous » dit Hermione à Ginny en regardant les garçons faire une bataille d'eau explosive dans le jardin du Terrier.

Il faisait encore chaud pour cette fin du mois d'août. Hermione et Harry était arrivés chez les Weasley la veille au soir et s'apprêtaient à passer une semaine entière au Terrier, leur dernière semaine avant la rentrée pour leur septième année à Poudlard.

La guerre avait fait des ravages dans tout le pays. Cette dernière année allait être particulière et même douloureuse sans leurs camarades tombés au combat. C'est pourquoi ils avaient appris à d'autant plus apprécier les petits moments de bonheur comme celui-ci.

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu te prendras une bombe des jumeaux sur le nez » lui répondit son amie en rigolant.

Les jumeaux avaient inventé une nouvelle version de la bombe à eau : la bombe à eau explosive. Lorsque la bombe touchait sa cible, en plus de tremper sa pauvre victime, de mini-bombes se matérialisaient pour toucher le plus de monde possible autour d'elles, comme guidées par des têtes chercheuses. "Plus de bombes à eau, moins de coups de chaud !" comme disait Fred. Ils en avaient fait leur slogan.

Cela faisait dix minutes que les filles étaient assises sur la petite murette bordant le jardin, observant les jumeaux ainsi que Ron et Harry courir dans tous les sens et essayant de s'arroser les uns les autres. Ils riaient de bon cœur et cela ravissait Hermione. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été insouciante...

La guerre les avait certes fait mûrir très vite, mais la victoire les avait aussi fait régresser à vitesse grand V.

« Non mais regarde-les ! Ils ont sept ans ma parole... » dit Hermione en secouant doucement la tête, toujours un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Ils étaient de nouveaux des gamins. Des gamins sacrément musclés quand même ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de les détailler, au travers de leurs t-shirts mouillés. Elle connaissait la musculature de ses deux meilleurs amis par cœur. Partager une tente pendant près d'un an, ça rapproche mine de rien. En revanche, elle se surprit à s'attarder sur les jumeaux. Enfin un en particulier. Fred. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait toujours trouvé Fred plus attirant que George. Sans doute sa fougue naturelle. George avait ce côté posé et calme que Fred n'avait pas. Et cela l'électrisait. Elle se sentait vivante à ses côtés. Comme si son cerveau avait la formelle interdiction de s'éteindre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour se reposer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle listait ce qu'elle aimait plus chez Fred que chez son frère, elle laissa ses yeux parcourir son visage, son cou puis son torse apparent sous le tissu devenu limpide comme un voile. Avait-il toujours eu cette incroyable tablette de chocolat ?

A cette pensée, elle se mit à rougir sans s'en rendre compte.

« Et bah alors Hermignonne ! On dirait que t'as attrapé un coup de chaud... Bouge pas, je vais te rafraîchir ! »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu assimiler ce que Fred lui disait, une bombe à eau explosive venait de s'abattre sur sa robe, éclaboussant la cadette de la famille au passage.

« Fred Weasley, tu es un homme mort ! » hurla Ginny en se précipitant sur la réserve de bombes à eau pour se lancer à la poursuite de son assaillant.

Les cris de son amie lui firent reprendre ses esprits. Sans plus attendre, elle la suivit pour l'assister dans cette épique course poursuite de représailles.

« Les enfants, venez déjeuner ! » cria Mme Weasley depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que les filles s'étaient jointes à la bataille d'eau, bien malgré elles et tout le monde était trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Maman va nous arracher la tête si on entre comme ça dans la maison » dit Ron en reprenant son souffle.

« Hermione, tu ne voudrais pas... » commença Harry.

« Mettez-vous en ligne » lança-t-elle sans laisser à son ami le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elle prit sa baguette qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et prononça le sort de séchage en faisant un mouvement de gauche à droite, visant chacun de ses amis au passage. En cinq secondes, tout le monde fut sec. Elle jeta le sort sur elle-même pour finir et ils rentrèrent se mettre à table.

« Alors, quel est votre programme pour cet après-midi ? » demanda Mr Weasley, assis en bout de table.

« On va aller au magasin de Pré-au-lard, Fred et moi » répondit George.

« Il nous reste beaucoup de cartons à déballer avant l'ouverture » enchaîna Fred.

« Et d'ailleurs, nous avons besoin de bras ! » ajouta George avec un sourire en regardant de manière insistante sa sœur et le trio.

« S'il vous plaît... » firent les jumeaux en cœur en arborant des têtes de chiens battus.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi.

« Ok pour moi... » répondit Hermione en soufflant pour la forme.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Ginny, enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir quelles nouvelles inventions ses frères avaient mis au point en cachette durant l'été.

« Et vous les garçons ? » demanda Mr Weasley à Ron et Harry qui avaient tellement baissé la tête que leurs nez étaient quasiment dans leurs assiettes.

« Ch'est vraiment dchommache, on djoit ch'entrainer pfour la dzernière chaijon je Quiddjitzch » répondit Ron, la bouche envahie de morceaux de poulets.

« Ronald Weasley ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? » s'offusqua Mme Weasley.

Mr Weasley et les enfants pouffaient de rire le plus silencieusement possible tandis que Mme Weasley, les mains sur les hanches, regardait sévèrement son fils avaler sa – trop grosse – bouchée.

« Pardon Maman » dit ce dernier, tout penaud.

« Les filles » dit George en se tournant vers Hermione et Ginny.

« Préparez-vous à vivre le plus bel après-midi de votre vie » termina Fred avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Cette dernière arqua un sourcil et sourit en coin. Effectivement, avec ces deux là, ça promettait d'être épique.

.o00o.

« Waow, les gars, c'est superbe ! » fit Ginny en tournant sur elle-même au centre de la boutique.

Elle ressemblait un peu à celle du Chemin de Traverse : des étagères à moitié vides à perte de vue attendant d'être complètement remplies, des mezzanines sur 3 niveaux, un comptoir au centre de la pièce et des cartons, des cartons partout !

« Et oui, on a tout changé ! » répondit Fred.

« Au revoir Zonko, bonjour Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » ajouta George en ouvrant grand les bras.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas rouvert la boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Fred qui s'activait déjà derrière le comptoir tandis que George disparaissait derrière un tas de cartons au fond de la pièce.

« Celle-ci était déjà en cours de transformation quand la première a été détruite par les mangemorts » répondit-il.

« Qu'on leur fasse manger de la bouse d'hippogriffe par les trous de nez ! » s'écria George en se relevant de derrière les cartons, le poing levé.

« Bien dit Gred ! » lui lança Fred en le pointant du doigt avant de revenir sur Hermione, « Du coup, on a préféré se concentrer sur celle-ci en attendant que les assurances de Gringotts prennent une décision sur la somme à nous dédommager pour la reconstruire » finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, George assigna les tâches, ou plutôt un tas de cartons à déballer à chacun et tous commencèrent à disposer les articles sur leurs étagères.

Hermione ouvrit un carton rempli de badges à épingler sur les manteaux, sacs, etc...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux en en prenant un pour le voir de plus près.

Le badge était à l'effigie du blason de Poudlard.

« Ça, ma chère, c'est ce qui va nous garantir un succès fulgurant dès la rentrée ! » répondit Fred en s'approchant d'elle... beaucoup trop près d'elle !

Elle pouvait sentir son parfum sans difficultés et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle serait bien restée collée à lui toute la journée. Son parfum était absolument enivrant et elle en profita tout le temps qu'il fallut à Fred pour expliquer le fonctionnement du badge qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Ce badge va vous sauver la vie et vous permettre de vous balader à votre guise dans l'enceinte du château sans craindre que Rusard ne vous tombe dessus ! Vois-tu, il se met à vibrer lorsqu'un miaulement de chat se fait entendre. Et quand je parle de chat, je veux, bien-entendu, parler de Miss Teigne »

« Mais... » commença Hermione qui avait de la peine à reprendre ses esprits, « il y a plein de chats à Poudlard. Et en plus Miss Teigne ne miaule pas tout le temps ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Hermignonne » dit George en arrivant derrière eux, accompagné de Ginny, « effectivement il y a plein de gentils matous dans l'enceinte de l'école mais un seul se balade la nuit dans les couloirs. Et pour ce qui est des miaulements, en fait, au moindre son émit par un félin », il commença à montrer ses doigts en énumérant les sons, « ronronnements, bâillements, respirations, feulements, et j'en passe... le badge vibrera »

« La fréquence vocale d'un chat est différente de la notre et cette petite chose est réglée pile dessus » finit Fred en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil. Ça devenait une manie ! « Tenez, permettez-nous de vous offrir les tous premiers exemplaires de ce futur succès commercial » termina-t-il en tendant deux badges aux filles.

« Merci les gars, c'est génial ! » s'exclama Ginny, surexcitée d'avoir eu un petit cadeau en exclusivité.

« Oui merci beaucoup » ajouta Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de poser la main sur l'avant-bras de Fred pour appuyer sa phrase.

Ils se remirent ensuite au travail mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Fred était déstabilisé. Comment pouvait-il être déstabilisé ? Il ne l'était jamais ! Dans tous les cas, ce qui était sûr et certain, c'était qu'il était déstabilisé depuis qu'Hermione lui avait touché le bras. Sa main était douce et chaude contre son bras nu et il pria Merlin pour qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte du frisson qui l'avait parcouru...

Il devait se changer les idées.

« Je descends à la cave prendre d'autres cartons ! » cria-t-il aux trois autres. Pas de réactions. Sympa... pensa-t-il.

La petite cave de la boutique était remplie de cartons qui attendaient d'être déballés et d'affiches promotionnelles à afficher un peu partout dans le village.

Il commença à ouvrir les cartons un par un sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait absolument le carton contenant leurs dernières fioles de toux. Une goutte provoquait une quinte de toux terrible. Cette composition entrait dans leur fameux pack de boîtes à flemme mais le produit marchait tout aussi bien vendu séparément.

Il leva la tête vers la pile de cartons devant lui qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment lorsqu'une petite étiquette verte attira son attention. Le carton qu'il cherchait était là haut !

Il prit alors un tabouret, l'approcha de la pile et monta dessus. La boîte était encore trop haute mais il était persuadé d'être en mesure de l'attraper à bout de bras. Il leva alors la main pour en saisir le coin afin de la rapprocher de lui mais celle du dessous décida de venir avec, faisant s'écrouler la pile entière sur Fred qui se retrouva bientôt le dos plaqué au sol, une montagne d'articles en vrac sur lui, dont des fioles qui s'étaient déversées sur ses bras.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier en bois qui menait à la boutique. Hermione, tout près de l'entrée de la cave, était descendue en quatrième vitesse en entendant le vacarme qu'avait provoqué sa chute.

« Fred ? Oh par Merlin ! Fred ! » l'entendit-elle crier.

Il sentit le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'alléger à mesure qu'Hermione dégageait les cartons et autres articles qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

« Fred ! Est-ce que ça va ? » dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et se releva. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, le bougeant dans tous les sens pour l'examiner.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de contusions. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

« Hum... Je crois que ça va, juste un peu sonné » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils mais en souriant malgré tout.

 _C'est dingue, même dans un état comme ça, il est beau..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » lui lança-t-il, ouvrant grand les yeux et en relevant vivement la tête vers elle.

« Je n'ai rien dit » dit-elle en plissant les yeux et en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour le regarder sous un autre angle, « Tu as sans doute une commotion. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. Laisse-moi t'aider »

Elle releva le tabouret et l'aida à s'asseoir dessus en le tenant fermement par les côtes et le bras.

 _Ah oui... Vraiment musclé !_

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi quoi ? » dit-elle en le lâchant.

« Tu as parlé là ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais non je n'ai rien dit ! » dit-elle d'une voix inquiète, « Bon, j'appelle George et Ginny et on transplane à Saint-Mangouste pour qu'ils t'examinent »

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il était sûr qu'elle avait dit qu'il était musclé.

Il allait devoir tirer tout ça au clair.


	2. La potion magique

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût =)**

 **Comme d'habitude, donnez-moi votre avis dans les reviews !**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier de me lire et de prendre le temps de me laisser un** **commentaire, je les adore ! Vos encouragements me font chaud au cœur et je remercie Isabella-57 pour son conseil sur les chiffres = je les écris en toutes lettres d'habitude mais là, c'est une grosse coquille ! Je l'ai corrigée du coup ;-)**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **PS : merci à Will_Slytherin pour ses relectures !**

.o*o.

 **La potion magique**

Ginny et son frère descendirent à leur tour en vitesse à la cave et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Fred et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » demanda George, inquiet de voir son frère assis, l'air hagard, au milieu du bric-à-brac que les cartons avaient formé en s'écroulant sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas trop » commença Hermione, « J'ai entendu un grand bruit alors je suis descendue et j'ai vu Fred enseveli sous les cartons et… » elle se rapprocha d'eux en chuchotant, « j'ai l'impression qu'il entend des voix »

« Hey ! » s'indigna Fred, qui avait parfaitement entendu cette dernière phrase d'où il était.

« Oh non ! » fit Ginny en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Il faut l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste pour qu'il se fasse examiner » poursuivit Hermione.

« Non non, c'est bon ! Regardez ! » dit Fred en se levant et en entamant une petite gigue sous le regard amusé de son frère jumeau, « Tu vois Granger, pas besoin, tout va bien ! »

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais George l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Une bonne nuit de repos et il sera sur pied, Hermione. De toute façon, on a bien avancé pour aujourd'hui ! Rentrons avant que notre petit Ronnie ne dévore nos assiettes »

Ils remontèrent tous dans la boutique, leurs bruits de pas seulement entrecoupés par les grognements d'Hermione.

« N'importe quoi… Pourrait avoir une commotion… S'il s'évanouit… Les aurais prévenus… »

George et Fred pouffèrent dans son dos en s'échangeant un regard en coin.

.o00o.

De retour au Terrier, Mme Weasley examina son fils sous toutes les coutures après que Ginny lui eut raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cave. Elle le laissa enfin partir après vingt minutes d'examens poussés. En ayant eu sept enfants, elle avait développé une grande connaissance des soins de base, le plus souvent bien malgré elle !

« Pssst Georgie, viens par-là ! » chuchota Fred à son jumeau en passant seulement la tête derrière la cage d'escalier pour appeler son frère qui était dans le salon.

Il jetait des coups d'œil dans toute la pièce, tel un paranoïaque sur le point de crier au complot. Son frère se leva et le rejoignit tout aussi discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des personnes à proximité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchota-t-il à son tour.

« Tout à l'heure, dans la cave, j'ai entendu Hermione sans qu'elle ne parle ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire et un regard de fou, visiblement surexcité.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu as entendu ce qu'elle pensait ? » répondit George qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Oui ! »

« Granger avait peut-être raison… On aurait dû t'emmener à l'hôpital » lança-t-il en le regardant en biais.

« Mais je ne suis pas fou ! » s'énerva-t-il, « Et j'ai même une théorie »

« Je suis tout ouïe ! » s'exclama-t-il, toujours en chuchotant, mais très intrigué.

« Très bien. Quand tout m'est tombé dessus tout à l'heure. J'ai reçu plusieurs potions sur moi » dit-il à George qui hochait la tête très attentivement, « et je pense que ce mélange a développé en moi un sixième sens ! »

« Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? »

« Que j'étais beau et musclé » dit-il avec un sourire de playboy de bas-étage.

« C'est évident ! » répondit-il en se redressant, fier, étant donné qu'il était la parfaite copie de Fred, il prenait le compliment pour lui aussi, « Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser là ? »

Fred plissa les yeux en fixant son frère pour se concentrer. Rien. Il n'entendait rien. Il se décrispa et soupira.

« Ça marche peut-être qu'avec elle ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda George, désormais dubitatif.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je vérifie ! » dit-il en s'élançant dans la maison pour trouver la jeune femme.

« HERMIGNOOOOOONNE ? » s'écria-t-il en montant les escaliers.

« Dans la salle de bain ! » entendit-il à l'étage du dessus.

Il monta les dernières marches deux par deux et ouvrit la porte de la petite salle de bain avec fracas, la faisant sursauter.

« Par Merlin, Fred ! » lança-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

Elle était en train de se débarbouiller de la journée passée au magasin et était uniquement vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ainsi et ne put s'empêcher de la détailler en constatant à quel point elle avait changé. Il dut rester le regard perdu sur ses courbes un peu trop longtemps car Hermione venait de poser les mains sur ses hanches et fronçait les sourcils.

« Quand tu auras fini de te rincer l'œil, tu pourras me dire ce que tu me veux ? »

Elle avait du caractère la Granger, il adorait ça !

« J'y peux rien moi si tu es devenue une vraie femme, Hermignonne ! » lança-t-il en balayant l'air de sa main comme si cette simple évidence excusait son comportement déplacé.

Il se rapprocha ensuite d'elle et, comme avec George, il plissa les yeux pour se concentrer. Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux, surprise de son attitude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul.

« Chhhhhht »

« Comment ça chhhhhht ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi dix secondes avant que la jeune femme ne perde patience.

« Bon, Fred Weasley, ça suffit ! »

Il reprit soudain ses esprits, constatant qu'il ne l'entendait pas et réagit rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Pardon Hermione, c'est juste que… en fait, je voulais te remercier d'être venue à mon secours tout à l'heure »

« Et me remercier implique de te conduire comme un crétin dégénéré ? » sourit-elle en coin en haussant un sourcil.

Bon sang, qu'il aimait ce côté piquant chez elle !

« Ça fait partie du package, effectivement » dit-il avec un sourire ravageur en faisant glisser ses mains de haut en bas sur lui, comme pour la démonstration d'un produit.

Elle pouffa de rire puis le prit par le bras pour le faire sortir.

« Et bah de rien mais va-t'en maintenant ! »

 _S'il n'était pas aussi craquant, je l'aurais mis dehors bien avant !_

Fred s'arrêta, la faisant lâcher sa prise et se retourna vers elle avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

Il avança son doigt vers elle et toucha son bras.

 _…plètement malade_

Puis il l'enleva.

Puis le reposa sur elle.

 _…ce qu'il fait bon s…_

Puis l'enleva. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je persiste à dire qu'on aurait dû t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ! » lui cria-elle enfin lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui et s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son jumeau qui était à présent dans la cuisine.

Il lui empoigna le bras au passage pour le faire sortir dans le jardin.

« Georgie, on tient le produit du siècle ! » s'écria-t-il en sautillant sur place comme une midinette.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu peux vraiment entendre ce qu'elle pense ? »

« Oui ! Mais seulement quand on se touche »

Les jumeaux levèrent tout deux les yeux en l'air et portèrent la main à leur menton, le tapotant de l'index, signe d'une intense réflexion.

« Le produit s'était répandu sur toi » énonça George en commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Oui, sur mes bras. Et Hermione m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever » répondit Fred en piétinant lui aussi.

« Tu as touché d'autres personnes depuis »

« Oui. Mais je n'entends qu'elle »

« Donc, on peut en déduire que la première personne qui touche celle qui s'est étalée le produit sur la peau… »

« …est la seule que l'on peut entendre » finit Fred avec un grand sourire.

« C'est stupéfiant ! Quels produits se sont mélangés ? » demanda George, surexcité à son tour.

« Humpf… Je ne sais pas trop… » dit soudain son frère, bien embêté.

« Il va falloir que l'on éclaircisse ça quand on retournera au magasin »

« Tout à fait ! En attendant, je vais m'amuser un peu avec la petite Grangie » dit-il, un sourire en coin machiavélique naissant sur son visage.

.o00o.

Après le dîner, plus calme que d'habitude dû à la fatigue générale, chacun partit aux quatre coins de la maison pour se trouver une occupation.

Ron et Harry s'étaient installés sur le tapis du salon pour une partie d'échecs version sorcier, Ginny et George se faisaient quelques passes de souaffle sur leurs balais dans le jardin, Mr Weasley aidait Mme Weasley à la cuisine et Hermione avait trouvé place dans le canapé du salon avec un bon roman policier.

De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux vers ses amis lorsqu'Harry grognait parce que Ron lui prenait un pion. Elle adorait rester près d'eux pendant qu'ils jouaient. C'était un moment où plus rien ne comptait, où ils se sentaient en sécurité pour s'abandonner complètement dans le jeu.

« Tu fais une moue adorable quand tu lis, Granger » lui fit une voix grave à côté d'elle.

Fred venait de s'asseoir dans le canapé avec la grâce d'un chat. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? » lui dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

« Je m'ennuie » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ginny et George font du Quidditch dehors, tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ? » lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, passablement agacée d'être coupée en pleine lecture.

« Avec ce que j'ai vécu cet après-midi, tu veux que j'aille prendre le risque de m'évanouir en plein vol et de me fracasser le crâne par terre ? » lança-t-il, un air indigné sur le visage, tout en posant une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione.

 _Quel comédien… Il ne va pas me laisser lire tranquille !_

« Mon pauvre Fred… Tu ferais mieux d'aller tout de suite te coucher alors… » dit-elle avec un regard faussement compatissant.

 _Et de me laisser lire mon livre surtout !_

 _Raté_ , se dit Fred. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Oh non, je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Je préfère rester ici ! » lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Et bien fais ce que tu veux » dit Hermione en revenant vers son livre et en dégageant la main de Fred sur son bras.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'être en contact avec elle. Il s'assit alors plus près d'elle de manière à ce que leurs bras se touchent.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Pourquoi il se colle comme ça ?_

« Tu sais, Fred, le canapé est bien assez grand, tu n'es pas obligé de te coller à moi ! »

« Ta présence me rassure, Hermignonne… » lui dit-il en battant des cils.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire puis repartit dans sa lecture. Fred, de son côté, fit semblant de s'intéresser à la partie d'échecs qui se jouait devant lui mais se concentrait pour entendre les pensées d'Hermione.

 _… arriva dans une ruelle sombre. Le danger rôdait, l'inspecteur Flutterdash le sentait. Sans un bruit, il…_

 _Tiens, il a changé de parfum on dirait. Hummm… il sent vraiment bon. S'il reste là, je vais finir par lui monter dessus pour coller mon nez dans son cou. Non Hermione, n'importe quoi ! Retourne à ta lecture, nom d'un dragon._

 _Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui ! Sans un br…_

 _Non mais il va me donner chaud cet imbécile à être aussi proche. C'est pas comme si on était en hiver !_

Fred jubilait intérieurement. Non seulement, il avait accès aux pensées de la jeune fille, mais en plus, elles étaient tournées vers lui ! À la voir, il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner. Elle avait l'air tellement concentrée sur son livre, le visage impassible. Elle était vraiment bonne actrice ! Avant que son esprit ne dérive sur l'image d'Hermione s'installant à califourchon sur lui, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et s'affaissa un peu contre elle pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

 _Il se moque de moi, là !_

« Fred Weasley ! Si tu es fatigué, vas dans ton lit, je ne suis pas un oreiller ! » lui lança-t-elle en soulevant son épaule pour qu'il redresse la tête, sans succès.

« Mon oreiller ne sent pas aussi bon que toi » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« J'imagine que je dois bien le prendre… » dit-elle en souriant à son tour, « Toi aussi tu sens bon d'ailleurs, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas changé de parfum »

Fred fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas censée lui en parler ! Les filles pensaient ce genre de choses, elles ne les disaient pas ! Il passa alors à l'offensive.

« Tu as remarqué ? C'est exprès pour toi »

Elle pouffa de rire.

« Je suis flattée ! »

 _Sacré Fred, toujours le même..._

« Mais j'espère bien ! Et donc, tu préfères mon parfum à celui de George ? » demanda-t-il, tout à fait innocemment.

 _Sans aucun doute._

« C'est quoi cette question ? » répliqua-t-elle haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai besoin d'un avis objectif, Hermione ! Je dois savoir qui de nous deux les filles préfèrent ! » répondit-il en se redressant, le visage tourné vers elle avec un petit sourire au vu de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et leurs bras toujours en contact.

 _Je ne suis pas tellement objective..._

« Toujours en quête de compliments, hein ? » ricana-t-elle en le regardant.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à flatter son égo de temps en temps » dit-il le visage fier, « Alors, George ou moi ? »

Harry et Ron, trop concentrés sur leur partie, ne les entendaient pas. Fred en profitait, assurément.

« Mais je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas le parfum de ton frère » dit-elle en se dandinant sur sa place, commençant à être mal à l'aise.

« Ok ok... Alors, si tu devais sortir avec l'un de nous deux, ce serait qui ? »

 _Toi, sans hésiter._

« Hum... Laisse moi réfléchir... » fit-elle en regardant en l'air, « Aucun des deux ! »

Fred exultait. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

« Je ne te crois pas ! Mon charme opère toujours ! Tu sais Hermignonne... Je suis sûr que je n'aurais aucun mal à te faire choisir entre nous deux... » dit-il avec un sourire de tombeur, en faisant doucement glisser le revers de ses doigts sur son bras.

« Bon, Weasley, envoie un hibou à l'une de tes groupies si tu veux vraiment flatter ton égo ! J'aimerais bien finir mon chapitre avant demain matin ! » dit-elle en pouffant de rire devant les efforts de son ami pour lui faire avouer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire.

 _Quel dragueur, celui-là…_ _Il me fait rire avec ses approches à deux mornilles. Ça va me manquer cette année à Poudlard, de ne plus le voir draguer toutes les filles comme ça. C'était rigolo à regarder…_

Rigolo ? Lui manquer ?!

« Très bien. Je sais reconnaître quand j'ai perdu, Granger » dit-il en soupirant.

Il se leva, lui fit une espèce de courbette et disparut dans sa chambre. En fait, il s'était fait des idées. Oui, elle le trouvait à son goût mais pas assez pour réellement s'intéresser à lui.

« Bah ! C'est Hermione après tout ! » se dit-il avec un air résigné.

Flirter avec elle pour déconner, il le faisait depuis des années. C'était un peu leur mode de communication. C'était son mode communication avec toutes les filles en fait. Mais flirter pour de vrai… Tout cela n'aurait été que source d'ennuis. Elle était la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Elle faisait même partie de la famille ! Et on ne flirte pas avec un membre de sa famille.

Fred s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond, les bras repliés sous sa tête.

Non on ne flirte définitivement pas avec les membres de sa famille. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'enlever l'image d'Hermione en short et débardeur devant le lavabo de la salle de bain ? Pourquoi avait-il chaud soudainement quand il l'imaginait sur lui, le nez niché dans son cou ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il envie de retourner se coller à elle ?


	3. Cap ou pas cap ?

**Hello !**

 **Voilà enfin le 3ème chapitre ! Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir tant tardé à le poster... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! =D**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore pu prendre le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais sachez bien que ça me touche énormément et que j'adore connaître votre ressenti en fin de lecture ! Alors encore un grand merci, du fond du cœur ! Ça me motive pour la suite !**

 **Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

 **Cap ou pas cap ?**

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Elle ne savait dire si c'était dû à cette fin de vacances dans l'un de ses endroits préférés ou bien si c'était parce que Fred avait été plus proche d'elle hier que d'habitude.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé Fred comme un amoureux potentiel. Certes, elle adorait sa compagnie, pleine de légèreté et d'insouciance, et le fait de flirter plus ou moins avec lui l'amusait beaucoup mais elle ne prenait pas ça au sérieux. De de toute façon, il flirtait avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait. En plus de ça, il était plus vieux qu'elle, ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux et par-dessus tout, il était le grand frère de son meilleur ami. Il était définitivement hors-jeu !

Dans tous les cas, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec un grand sourire. Elle salua les personnes présentes autour de la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café avant de les rejoindre. Elle ouvrit un placard en hauteur pour attraper une tasse et tendit le bras. Elle sentait l'anse au bout de ses doigts, quelle poisse d'avoir oublié sa baguette à l'étage. Elle se pencha encore un peu plus contre le plan de travail et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, elle y était presque !

Elle sentit soudain une chaleur dans son dos et un frisson la parcourut instantanément lorsqu'elle vit un bras se tendre au-dessus d'elle et une main frôler la sienne avant de lui tendre l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle attrapa la tasse et se retourna pour remercier son sauveur qui ne lui lâchait pas la main.

« Merci Fred » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 _Par Merlin, est-il possible qu'il fasse plus chaud dans cette cuisine ?!_

« Oh mais de rien, Hermignonne » lui murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas rougir. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle lui montre l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur le nouveau pouvoir que le jeune homme avait développé.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant » pouffa-t-elle.

Tellement concentré sur les pensées de son amie, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours collé à elle, contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, une main sur sa hanche, posée sur sa peau nue, entre l'élastique de son short et le bas de son top, et l'autre moitié sur sa main, moitié sur la tasse.

 _Allez Fred, fais quelque chose ! Je ne vais pas pouv…_

Fred fronça les sourcils, il ne l'entendait plus. Il descendit son regard vers ses mains, elles n'avaient pas bougé, toujours posées sur la peau douce de la jeune femme. Il releva les yeux vers elle et voyait bien qu'elle pensait à quelque chose. Secouant subrepticement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il se recula pour la laisser passer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'observer, visiblement inquiète.

« Oui oui, tout va bien » répondit-il en reprenant un peu de sa superbe.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste ? » lança-t-elle, persuadée que son comportement étrange était dû au choc de la veille.

« Granger, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, je vais finir par croire que tu en pinces pour le merveilleux Fred Weasley ! » lui dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils des plus suggestifs.

Hermione rit devant son sourire qui se voulait enjôleur, tourna les talons pour se servir du café et s'installa à côté de Ginny.

Fred la regarda s'éloigner avec de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait l'incroyable capacité de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait avec une telle décontraction. Il se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Serpentard !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Fred ? » chuchota Ginny en se penchant vers elle alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir.

« Je ne sais pas… On a toujours déconné ensemble mais je le trouve plus insistant depuis qu'on est rentrés hier » lui murmura-t-elle en retour.

Ginny ne répondit rien mais observa son frère dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle devait absolument avoir une discussion avec George avant leur retour à l'école.

.o00o.

La semaine passa très vite. Le magasin fut prêt en seulement deux jours et le reste du temps, les jumeaux s'y enfermèrent tous les après-midis pour reproduire la fameuse potion magique, sans succès jusque-là.

« Toujours rien » soupira George, les bras couverts d'un liquide gluant.

Fred donna un coup de pied dans un carton qui traînait au sol et souffla en passant la main dans ses cheveux. George le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil.

« Dis-moi Forge, es-tu réellement énervé parce qu'on ne trouve pas la recette de cette potion magique ? » lui lança George, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Fred en relevant la tête vers son jumeau.

« Je ne doute absolument pas de ta soif de succès avec ce nouveau produit à étaler dans notre vitrine, néanmoins… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça te manque de ne plus entendre les petites remarques d'Hermione sur ta personne » dit-il en ricanant.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Gred ! » répondit son frère le menton levé, feignant une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas tout simplement un rencard ? »

Fred s'étouffa avec la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire.

« Moi ? Proposer un rencard à Granger ? Pour quoi faire ? Tous ces essais de potion t'ont retourné la cervelle ! » s'indigna Fred en regardant son frère avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Pas à moi Fred… Je vois bien comment tu es avec elle. Et tu as beau dire que tu es comme ça avec toutes les filles, il n'empêche que tu as toujours cet air bête quand tu crois que personne ne te voit la regarder. Et cet air-là, mon cher, tu ne l'as pas avec les autres ! » finit George en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Tu délires… » poursuivit Fred en remontant dans la boutique en grommelant.

Non, il n'avait pas de tels sentiments à l'égard d'Hermione Granger. Oui, elle était belle. Oui, elle avait la peau incroyablement douce. Oui, elle sentait divinement bon et par Merlin, oui, elle avait ce piquant et cette répartie que les autres n'avaient pas avec lui. Mais non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Fred Weasley n'avait jamais été amoureux, et ça n'arriverait certainement pas maintenant !

.o00o.

Poudlard avait de nouveau accueilli ses élèves depuis deux semaines et l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi bonne au sein du château. La guerre avait, certes, laissé des trous béants dans le cœur des sorciers mais elle avait aussi renforcé les liens entre eux. L'entraide et la bienveillance étaient désormais les maîtres-mots régnant au château.

Ainsi, Hermione avait proposé à la directrice McGonagall de monter un club de soutien scolaire, toutes années confondues et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle remportait un franc succès ! Pas loin de 75 élèves s'étaient inscrits, de la première à la dernière année et de toutes les maisons, même si les Serpentard se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Ce samedi après-midi, elle dirigeait l'un de ses cours dans une grande salle aménagée spécialement pour eux lorsque Ginny toqua à la porte.

« C'est très bien cette traduction, Scott ! Mais fais bien attention à ces deux runes. Tu vois, elles semblent similaires mais celle-ci a une petite branche ici que l'autre n'a pas. C'est bon pour toi ? » demanda Hermione en se relevant du parchemin d'un quatrième année de Poufsouffle qu'elle aidait en étude des runes. Le jeune homme hocha la tête quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oui ? » dit-elle en s'approchant de son amie.

« On va aller voir le magasin des garçons tout à l'heure avec Harry et Ron, ils font l'inauguration à 16h, tu nous accompagnes ? » chuchota Ginny pour ne pas perturber les révisions en cours.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle en se retournant vers son groupe avant de poursuivre, « Il nous reste encore vingt minutes de soutien, ça me laissera le temps d'aller me changer avant de vous retrouver »

« D'accord, on se rejoint à 15h45 devant les portes du château, à tout à l'heure » lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte de la salle de classe.

Ginny partit rejoindre Harry avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi donc Hermione voulait se changer avant de sortir ? Elle était habillée comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, à la va-vite. Cependant, son petit doigt lui disait que son amie serait un peu plus apprêtée lorsqu'elle la retrouverait tout à l'heure…

.o00o.

« Vous avez vu tout ce monde ? On n'arrivera jamais à rentrer ! » maugréa Ron alors qu'il faisait la queue avec ses amis pour découvrir à leur tour le tout nouveau Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux installé à Pré-au-lard.

« On aurait dû attendre la fermeture pour y aller. » répondit Ginny, « Ils nous auraient offert une visite privée »

« Et bien faisons ça et allons aux Trois Balais en attendant » proposa Harry.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard vers la vitrine avant de suivre ses amis. Elle aperçut Fred derrière son comptoir et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

« Voilà vos bièraubeurres, jeunes gens ! » s'exclama Mme Rosmerta en arrivant à la table des quatre amis.

Une vague de mercis résonna autour d'eux et, une fois la tenancière repartie vers le bar, ils trinquèrent.

« A cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! »

Après une heure de discussions en tout genre, Hermione se leva pour recommander une tournée et un jeune homme en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.

« C'est qui celui-là ? » chuchota Harry à Ginny du coin des lèvres.

« C'est Hugo Mattingley » lui répondit-elle, en chuchotant elle aussi, « Il est en septième année à Serdaigle et je crois qu'il en pince pour Hermione »

« Je ne l'aime pas » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

« Moi non plus » acquiesça Harry.

« Moi non plus » termina Ginny en se disant qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Elle savait très bien qui était fait pour elle et ce n'était certainement pas ce Mattingley.

Il était 18h30 quand ils se décidèrent à sortir du bar pour rejoindre la boutique des jumeaux. Le magasin s'était quelque peu vidé et ils purent entrer sans grosse difficulté.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! » s'écria George en les voyant.

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent tout de suite vers lui pour se plaindre de l'affluence des heures précédentes alors que les filles commencèrent à flâner dans les rayons.

Une voix derrière elles les fit sursauter.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de la boutique maintenant qu'elle est vraiment opérationnelle ? » dit Fred en regardant les étagères autour de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est spectaculaire ! Encore mieux que celle du Chemin de Traverse » s'exclama Ginny.

« Merci sœurette ! » répondit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, « Pour fêter ça, on organise une petite soirée privée dans nos appartements » poursuivit-il en pointant son index vers le plafond, « et bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités »

« C'est très aimable de ta part Fred, mais nous avons un couvre-feu, même le week-end » lui dit Hermione.

« Pas de panique Granger ! J'ai déjà vu ce détail avec la vieille McGonagall cette semaine, vous êtes excusés pour ce soir » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il jetait un œil dans la boutique. Il aperçut Neville et Luna au fond et alla les voir.

« On ne peut pas rester Ginny » dit Hermione à son amie.

« Tu l'as entendu ? Il a géré avec McGonagall »

« Tu crois vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, peu convaincue de la soudaine prise de responsabilités du jeune homme.

« Hermione, les jumeaux se moquaient bien des règles à Poudlard mais ils ne nous mettraient jamais dans le pétrin. Allez, on va s'amuser ! » dit Ginny en l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'ils rejoignent les autres.

.o00o.

La fête battait son plein depuis deux heures maintenant. Les jumeaux avaient invités Luna et Neville mais aussi leurs anciens camarades de promotion, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson.

Tout ce petit monde discutait, rigolait et se remémorait leurs bons souvenirs, trop heureux d'être de nouveau réunis dans le double appartement que les jumeaux occupaient au dessus de leur boutique. Ils avaient chacun un trois pièces, identique et relié par le petit palier de l'étage. Ils avaient ainsi fait la visite de l'appartement de Fred. Ils étaient entrés dans un grand salon qui desservait une cuisine ouverte sur la gauche ainsi qu'un coin salle à manger en face dans lequel la table était occupée par deux grands saladiers de punch et divers petits plats pour grignoter. À droite se trouvait une grande fenêtre double donnant sur un balcon et enfin, au fond, entre la salle à manger et le balcon, ils avaient vu deux portes côte à côte derrières lesquelles on apercevait deux belles chambres communiquant sur une salle de bain.

« Doucement sur le magipunch p'tite sœur » chuchota George à l'oreille de Ginny alors qu'elle se resservait un quatrième verre du breuvage préparé par ses frères.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'entend rien avec la musique » répondit Ginny en s'éloignant à reculons avec un grand sourire.

« Tiens » dit-elle après s'être assise près d'Hermione en lui tendant un verre de punch duquel s'échappaient une légère fumée bleutée et quelques petites bulles jaunes s'élevant au dessus d'elle.

C'est alors que Lee arriva dans la pièce suivi de Fred, tous deux les bras chargés de petites fioles.

« Très chers amis, c'est l'heure de Cap ou pas cap ! » s'écria-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

George, Angelina et Alicia portèrent leurs mains en coupe autour de leurs bouches et se mirent à produire des sons gutturaux semblables à ceux des gorilles et autres grands singes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Cap ou pas cap ? » demanda Neville lorsque le calme revint.

« Mon cher Londubat, tu as devant toi différentes fioles » expliqua Fred tandis que lui et Lee les déposaient sur la table basse du salon où ils s'étaient tous regroupés, « certaines contiennent des potions aux effets indésirables, d'autres du whisky Pur Feu »

« On va tous se lancer des défis chacun notre tour » poursuivit Alicia.

« Et si tu ne veux pas relever le défi » continua George.

« Tu devras boire le contenu d'une fiole au hasard » termina Angelina, sautillant d'excitation sur sa chaise.

« Et bien sûr, participation obligatoire » ajouta Fred en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

« Pas si vite Weasley ! » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, « Combien de temps durent les effets de vos potions ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas envie de passer la semaine avec les oreilles qui me tombent jusqu'aux genoux ! » lança Ron en grimaçant, se rappelant sa contribution à l'essai d'une nouvelle potion expérimentale des jumeaux qui avait mal tournée quelques mois auparavant.

« Deux heures maximum, promis ! » jura George en levant la main à côté de sa tête pendant que son frère pouffait de rire dans sa main.

« Ok, allons-y alors ! » s'exclama Hermione avec le sourire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, même Luna.

« Attends Hermione, t'es sérieuse ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait dû marchander plus longtemps pour que tu acceptes de jouer » ajouta Fred avec de grands yeux.

« C'est triste que vous pensiez que je ne sais pas m'amuser » soupira Hermione en secouant la tête, « Oui, je prends mes études très au sérieux mais il n'empêche que ça y est, la guerre est finie ! On peut enfin profiter comme tout le monde » poursuivit-elle en regardant Harry et Ron, « Ma grosse tête de Je-Sais-Tout a aussi besoin de se détendre de temps en temps » finit-elle enfin, fière de son discours, qui aurait été plus modéré sans l'alcool des magipunchs parcourant ses veines, elle en était persuadée.

« Excellent » dit George en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, sous les rires des autres.

« Très bien, commençons ! Angelina, montre l'exemple ! » lança Lee.

« Hummm... Harry ! Cap ou pas cap de sortir dans Pré-au-lard avec un caleçon sur la tête et de courir sur l'avenue principale en criant "Voldemort avait un p'tit kiki !" ? » dit Angelina avec un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire et attendit la réaction du concerné.

« Ok ok, cap, je le fais. Fred, prête moi un caleçon ! » dit-il en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

« Et un propre, hein ! » lança Ron avant de se prendre un feuilleté au pesto de citrouille sur le nez.

Ils venaient de tous se regrouper sur les balcons des jumeaux pour admirer Harry faire l'aller-retour sur la grande rue du village, un caleçon recouvert de vifs d'or sur la tête et courant les bras écartés.

« Voldemoooort avaiiiit un p'tit kikiiiiiii ! » criait-il sans s'arrêter, sous les regards des derniers occupants des tavernes, sortis dans la rue, attirés par les cris du jeune homme.

FLASH

Lee venait de prendre une photo pour immortaliser l'instant.

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, ils se regroupèrent à nouveau pour continuer le jeu. Ainsi, Luna s'était vue affublée de bois de cerfs, ayant préféré boire une fiole, Nevile venait de se faire percer une oreille, Ron et Alicia avaient échangé leurs vêtements - la jupe allait très bien à Ron d'ailleurs - et Ginny en était à son deuxième whisky.

« À toi Hermignonne » lança George, en croisant le regard entendu de Ginny, « cap ou pas cap de... Non tiens, faisons-en un commun ! Hermione, Fred, cap ou pas cap de vous embrasser ? » leur demanda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour se décomposer sur leurs chaises, tandis que Ginny pouffait de rire en silence.

« Enfin... » commença Fred gêné.

« George, non... » poursuivit Hermione.

« On ne peut pas faire ça... » continua Fred en tournant la tête vers Hermione.

« Oui ce serait trop... » enchaîna Hermione en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Bizarre ! » finirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Oh allez, c'est juste un bisous, on ne vous demande pas de vous marier » dit Angelina, aussitôt suivie par ses camarades qui essayaient de les encourager.

Mais rien à faire, ils avaient pris leur décision et se penchèrent sur la table basse remplies de fioles. Ils en choisirent chacun une au hasard, la débouchèrent, trinquèrent puis, sans se lâcher des yeux, la burent d'un coup sec.

Soudain, leurs expressions changèrent. Leurs regards devinrent sombres, leurs sourires disparurent et, lâchant leurs fioles qui rebondirent sur le tapis du salon, ils se levèrent d'un bond pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre et s'embrasser passionnément.

Les autres les regardaient bouches bées. Ginny, reprenant ses esprits, attrapa une des fioles entre ses doigts et se tourna vers George.

« Y avait quoi là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle à son frère qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il tourna enfin lentement la tête vers elle, ramassa la fiole de Fred et la porta à son nez.

« Un philtre d'amour... » dit-il avant de reposer les yeux sur Hermione et son frère, en laissant apparaître un petit sourire et en tendant son appareil photo à Lee pour qu'il immortalise l'instant.


	4. Flashbacks

**Coucou !**

 **Je poste ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse. J'ai eu un week-end...chargé, dirons-nous =P**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis =)**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

 **Flashbacks**

Ron se tourna vivement vers George, en faisant sauter un bouton de la chemise d'Alicia, beaucoup trop petite pour lui.

« Un philtre d'amour ? Tu déconnes, là ! » dit-il les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Non mais c'est moi ça… » répondit Lee en continuant de mitrailler les pauvres ensorcelés, « J'ai pris tout ce qui me tombait sous la main dans la boutique tout à l'heure »

« Oh Fred, je t'aime tellement » disait Hermione entre deux baisers, farouchement collée à son amant, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione, je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité » lui répondait Fred, ses mains s'agitant frénétiquement dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher au plus près de lui.

« Ils vont bientôt fusionner à ce rythme » pouffait Neville, faisant se balancer l'immense anneau qui lui avait été mis dans l'oreille droite.

« C'est tout de même curieux qu'ils soient tombés sur la même potion » lança Angelina en regardant les fioles tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

« Ou alors, c'est un coup de pouce du destin » dit Luna de sa voix légère, la tête penchée sur le côté et le regard perdu vers les fioles.

« Hey, attention avec tes machins ! » lança Ron en repoussant les bois de Luna qui manquèrent de lui crever un œil.

« Non mais cherchez pas…" dit Lee en rigolant et en reposant son appareil photo sur ses genoux, "J'ai ramené plus de philtres d'amour que d'autres potions. C'est pas étonnant qu'ils en aient pris tous les deux ! Je suis même surpris que personne ne soit tombé dessus avant »

« Lee ! Ce n'est pas très malin ! » gronda Alicia en lui assénant un coup de point sur l'épaule.

« Effectivement ça ne l'est pas ! » s'écria Harry tandis que Ginny et lui se levèrent précipitamment pour se diriger vers les faux amoureux.

Hermione et Fred, qui ne cessaient de s'embrasser, se caressant et gémissant de plaisir, commençaient tout juste à semer des vêtements dans le salon tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Fred. Leurs amis, trop occupés à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, n'avaient pas vu qu'ils s'éloignaient et Harry et Ginny arrivèrent juste à temps pour les empêcher de s'enfermer dans la petite chambre.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les attache ? » demanda Harry qui s'était positionné devant Fred en plaquant ses mains sur son torse nu pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Il va vite falloir faire quelque chose là ! » s'exclama Ginny, dos à Harry, retenant Hermione par les épaules, seulement vêtue en haut de son débardeur – son pull ayant rejoint la chemise de Fred au sol.

« Le philtre n'agit qu'une heure » expliqua George, « donc on pourrait les attacher en attendant, oui, mais notre formule est assez puissante » fit-il en tendant la main vers Harry et Ginny qui se faisaient malmener. Fred et Hermione, que le philtre rendait plus forts, cherchaient désespérément le contact de l'autre. Harry et Ginny étaient maintenant pris en sandwich entre les jeunes gens qui se jetaient à grands cris des « Je t'aime ! », « Reviens moi ! » et autres « Mon amour ! ».

« Tu proposes quoi alors ? » s'écria Harry qui essayait de repousser Fred comme il pouvait.

George ne répondit pas mais se leva pour quitter l'appartement tandis que Lee reprenait son appareil photo pour photographier les quatre amis dans une situation plus que gênante.

« Un petit sourire pour la postérité ! » dit-il avant que Ginny, aveuglée par le flash, ne lui jette un regard à faire frémir un mangemort.

George revint en moins d'une minute avec deux petites fioles qu'il fit boire de force à Fred et Hermione. Ces deux derniers vacillèrent rapidement pour finir par s'écrouler dans les bras de leurs boucliers.

« Voilà, avec ça, ils vont dormir jusqu'à demain matin ! »

.o00o.

Fred ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour attraper sa montre puis la porta à son nez. Il l'éloigna et la rapprocha de lui, essayant de faire le point pour enfin lire l'heure. 11h43... 11h43 ?! Il s'assit d'un coup dans son lit et porta rapidement sa main libre sur le côté de son crâne en grimaçant et gémissant de douleur. Pourquoi diable avait-il une migraine pareille ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir tant bu la veille au soir. Et puis d'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose.

Il se repassait le fil de la soirée en arrivant au moment où George avait lancé son défi stupide à Hermione et lui, ensuite le trou noir total. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Et pourquoi leur avoir lancé ce défi ? Ses amis et lui ne faisaient jamais ça d'habitude, estimant que cela relevait des pré-pubères plutôt que de personnes de leur âge. Ils préféraient les cap ou pas cap débiles comme aller dans un bar commander un verre uniquement vêtus d'un short de bain et de bottes en caoutchouc plutôt que de se défier de faire des bisous. Il devait tirer tout ça au clair... Mais après s'être requinqué !

Il se leva difficilement en titubant et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans la petite armoire cachée derrière le miroir accroché au-dessus de son lavabo et en sortit une petite fiole bleue. Il la déboucha et la but cul sec. Il sentit instantanément sa migraine disparaître et sa vue devenir plus nette.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! » dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir avec un grand sourire.

« Fred ? T'es réveillé ? » entendit-il au loin.

« Salut frérot » dit-il à George en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine pour se préparer à manger, « Dis, tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda George en s'asseyant au bar, essayant de cacher son sourire narquois.

« Je me réveille ce matin avec une gueule de bois de tous les enfers et sans aucun souvenir de la fin de soirée. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, nom d'un troll ? » s'exclama-t-il en déposant deux assiettes sur son plan de travail avant de se retourner vers son frère avec de grands yeux.

« Oh ! » dit-il, décontenancé de voir qu'il ne se rappelait pas de sa séance bécotage avec Hermione, « Et bien, on vous a lancé un défi à Hermione et toi »

« Oui, ça je m'en souviens. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, d'ailleurs ? On ne donne jamais dans ce genre-là, d'habitude ! » demanda-t-il en continuant la préparation de leurs encas.

« Ouais, je ne sais pas trop, l'impulsion du moment » mentit-il, « bref, vous avez pris deux fioles à la place et là, vous vous êtes écroulés sur vos chaises »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il en stoppant ses mouvements.

« Ouais, c'est à cause de Lee, il a pris deux potions "Monstrueuse Ronflante" et vous êtes tombés dessus. C'est pas de bol ! »

« Ah oui, la potion qui permet de faire fuir tes coups d'un soir sans te fatiguer... On a eu un coup de génie sur celle-là ! » lui lança-t-il en agitant son index vers lui et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ça, c'est sûr ! » pouffa George, ne pouvant s'empêcher de visualiser Hermione et son frère en train de se peloter ouvertement comme deux adolescents en chaleur.

Au même moment à Poudlard, Hermione se réveillait aussi avec une douleur intracrânienne similaire, seule dans son dortoir, tout le monde étant déjà descendu pour déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle, elle ne vit pas Ginny ranger à la hâte la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de George.

 _Petite sœur,_

 _Fred vient de se réveiller sans aucun souvenir de ce que Hermione et lui ont fait hier soir. Il croit qu'ils ont bu tous les deux une fiole de Monstrueuse Ronflante. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire la vérité... C'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça !_

 _J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête quand il découvrira les photos de Lee !_

 _Redis-moi quand tu auras vu Hermione, si elle se souvient de quelque chose._

 _Le plus beau des Weasley_

A peine fut-il rentré chez lui que George reçut la réponse tant attendue. Il récompensa rapidement le hibou de Ginny avant d'ouvrir la missive à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu.

 _Georgette,_

 _Elle ne se souvient de rien non plus donc on s'en est tenus à ta version aussi. Toutefois, chose intéressante : quand on a parlé de Fred, je l'ai vue rougir légèrement. Tu crois que des bribes peuvent refaire surface ?_

 _La meilleure des Weasley_

George replia la lettre et sourit. Il décida de ne pas pousser sa chance plus loin avec un nouveau complot diabolique mais il savait que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils devaient seulement s'en rendre compte et apparemment, Hermignonne commençait à l'entrevoir.

« Vous vous sentez comment les garçons ? » demanda Hermione à Harry et Ron en mordant dans sa part de brownie, « J'ai croisé Hugo en venant, il me disait que l'équipe de Serdaigle s'était beaucoup entraînée depuis la rentrée »

« Hugo hein » lui dit Harry avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup » dit Ron d'un ton renfrogné en tournant son regard vers le jeune homme déjeunant à la table des Serdaigle.

« C'est ton nouveau prétendant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny avec une grimace.

« Oula, on se calme ! » s'exclama Hermione avec de grands yeux, « Il est dans le cours de soutien, c'est tout »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se soit inscrit pour améliorer ses notes » répliqua Harry.

« Ouais... Et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup » ajouta Ron en engouffrant un énorme morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Elle était persuadée qu'ils se faisaient de fausses idées sur les intentions du jeune homme. Mais dans le cas contraire, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire ? Hermione n'avait rien dit quand Ron avait envisagé de se remettre avec Lavande. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que Hugo était tout à fait séduisant. En plus d'être intéressant, c'était un jeune homme grand avec de beaux cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleus. On ne pouvait pas dire de lui qu'il soit absolument irrésistible au premier coup d'œil mais il avait un petit quelque chose qui le rendait très charmant. Alors si effectivement, ses intentions premières n'étaient pas de faire augmenter sa moyenne générale, elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de le débouter.

« Ron, Ginny, on doit aller aux vestiaires maintenant pour se préparer avant le match » dit soudain Harry en se levant de la table des Gryffondor, « A tout à l'heure les filles »

« Je suis surprise qu'ils soient aussi en forme après la soirée d'hier chez les jumeaux » lança Hermione à Luna, assise près d'elle, coiffée de son chapeau tête-de-lion-rugissant.

« Ils n'ont pas bu tant que ça hier soir. Et puis Mme Pomfresh prépare toujours une potion énergisante aux joueurs avant chaque match » répondit-elle de sa voix légère.

.o00o.

Hermione, Luna et Neville venaient de s'installer dans les tribunes tandis que l'effervescence montait dans le public. C'était le premier match de l'année scolaire, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, les élèves étaient impatients d'encourager leur équipe.

Certains lançaient des coups d'œil réprobateurs à Luna qui affichait ouvertement son soutien à l'équipe affrontant sa maison mais cette dernière n'y faisait absolument pas attention. Elle suivait son cœur, comme à son habitude et Neville et Hermione étaient ravis qu'elle soit à leurs côtés.

Hermione écoutait la conversation de ses amis, assis à sa gauche quand elle sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Elle se retourna pour insulter copieusement le malotru mais ne put sortir le moindre son. Son regard fixait les yeux de son nouveau voisin et un flash lui parvint.

 _« Je t'aime tellement » disait-elle en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Fred alors que ses lèvres se pressaient à nouveau contre les siennes. Elle sentait ses grandes mains caresser son dos puis descendre au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils gémissaient de concert tandis que leurs langues dansaient un ballet fougueux._

« Salut Granger ! » lui dit Fred avec un grand sourire, « Ça va ? T'es toute rouge »

« Hein ? Que... Quoi ? » parvint-elle à articuler en clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour faire revenir son esprit a l'instant présent.

« Ça va Hermione ? T'es encore barbouillée par la potion de Monstrueuse Ronflante, c'est ça ? » dit-il d'un air soucieux.

« Oh… Oui, oui, c'est ça. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette depuis ce matin » dit-elle, gênée, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce rêve éveillé.

Elle avait déjà pensé à Fred comme ça depuis ses dernières vacances au Terrier mais ce n'était jamais allé aussi loin, même lorsqu'il lui arrivait de rêver de lui. De plus, il était le grand frère de son meilleur ami, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Et puis surtout, elle était stupide de penser qu'il puisse un jour se passer quoique ce soit entre eux. Il ne voudrait jamais d'elle, elle n'était définitivement pas son type ! _Sans doute un effet secondaire de la potion d'hier soir_ , se dit-elle en reportant son attention sur le terrain où les joueurs faisaient leur entrée.

Les joueurs de chaque équipe prirent place sur leurs balais et s'élancèrent dans les airs au signal de Mme Bibine. Ils attendaient le top départ. Certains firent quelques tours de terrain à toute vitesse, pour émoustiller la foule, d'autres restèrent tranquillement à leurs places.

Harry, capitaine de Gryffondor et Roger Davies, capitaine de Serdaigle, attendaient au centre du terrain, encore au sol.

« Mme Bibine leur fait signe de se serrer la main ! Le match va bientôt commencer. Les capitaines enfourchent leurs balais, donnent un coup de pied au sol, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet c'est parti ! Les voilà qui s'élancent pour rejoindre leurs coéquipiers ! » énonçait Kevin Whitby, élève de Poufsouffle, « Mme Bibine sort le souaffle de la malle de Quidditch, lève le bras, eeeeeeeeet oui ! Il est en l'air ! Interception de la balle par Ginny Weasley qui évite de peu le cognard de Jason Samuels. Oh, le vil faquin ! Vas-y Ginny ! Te laisse pas faire ! » s'écria Kevin, à présent debout sur son siège.

« Whitby ! Un peu de tenue ! » lui lança McGonagall en tirant sur sa manche pour le faire se rasseoir, « Il va falloir vous reprendre mon petit ! »

« Oui oui, pardon Professeur »

De petits rires s'élevèrent doucement de la foule. Manifestement, Kevin en pinçait pour Ginny et était déterminé à soutenir sa joueuse préférée.

Le match se déroulait sans accroc majeur. Gryffondor menait 360 points à 120. Ron arrêtait la majorité des souaffles se présentant devant ses buts, Cho et Harry cherchaient toujours le vif d'or et les batteurs protégeaient leurs poursuiveurs des cognards en les envoyant dans l'équipe adverse, sans toutefois toucher un seul joueur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, au fait ? » demanda soudainement Hermione aux jumeaux.

« On est venus soutenir la famille, pardi ! » lui répondit George, « Et puis ça nous manquait les matchs de Poudlard » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh mais attendez, Cho Chang s'élance ! Elle a repéré le vif d'or ! » cria Kevin en se levant de son siège.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle qui fonçait vers le ciel, couchée sur son balai. Harry partit aussitôt à sa suite. La foule ne les vit bientôt plus à cause des nuages. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans les gradins, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Puis tout à coup, Harry réapparut en fonçant en piqué vers le sol, suivi de près par Cho. Le vif d'or revenait sur le terrain. Ils allaient si vite qu'ils eurent du mal à redresser leurs balais pour ne pas s'écraser sur le gazon et finir en fétu de paille.

Hermione eut tellement peur qu'elle posa instinctivement ses mains sur les deux poignets qui l'entouraient, à savoir Fred et Luna. Elle était si concentrée sur ce qui se jouait au milieu du terrain qu'elle ne vit pas Fred baisser la tête vers sa main, puis relever ses yeux vers elle, le regard vide.

 _« Hermione, tu es tellement belle » disait-il en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte dans son cou avant de revenir ses lèvres chaudes et rouges de plaisir, « J'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il contre elle en passant ses mains sous son pull pour le lui enlever avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre._

« Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'ooooooooor ! Gryffondor l'empoooooooorte » s'époumonait Kevin Whitby, tandis que la foule soutenant la maison des lions se levait vivement dans les tribunes en hurlant et sautant sur place.

Fred, réveillé par l'allégresse qui l'entourait se leva à son tour et frappa sans grande conviction dans ses mains, toujours perturbé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione qui souriait comme jamais en enlaçant tour à tour Luna et Neville. _« J'ai envie de toi »…_ Le rouge commença à lui monter aux joues et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva entouré par deux bras fins mais puissants et le nez niché dans une masse de cheveux châtains. Tellement heureuse de voir son équipe remporter ce premier match de la saison, Hermione s'était jeté sur Fred pour lui faire un câlin. Elle le serrait fort et il pouvait sentir son grand sourire contre sa joue. Sa joue… chaude et douce… et son parfum… tellement enivrant.

 _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_

Fred n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un grand jeune homme brun s'approchait d'elle.

« Salut Hermione » lui dit-il alors qu'elle se détachait de Fred sans le moindre regard pour lui.

« Oh salut Hugo, désolée que ton équipe n'ait pas gagné » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Vous avez été meilleurs, c'était amplement mérité. Toutes mes félicitations » lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Fred vit Hermione rougir du coin de l'œil et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, une très désagréable sensation s'insinua dans son estomac.

« Ça va, Freddie ? » lui demanda George en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Hein ? Oh oui oui ça va… » répondit-il les sourcils toujours froncés, « C'est qui ce type ? » chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Neville en montrant Hugo du pouce par-dessus son épaule qui continuait à discuter avec Hermione.

Neville se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

« C'est Hugo Mattingley, un septième année de Serdaigle » répondit Luna à sa place, « Je crois qu'il aime bien Hermione »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il pinça les lèvres et serra ses poings, puis se tourna vivement vers son frère.

« Viens, Georgie ! Allons féliciter Ginny et Ron. Tout de suite ! »

 **.o*o.**

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Pensez-vous que Fred et Hermione vont se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net dans toutes ces visions ?**

 **Et croyez-vous que Fred sait ce qui provoque cette colère en lui ? =)**


	5. Jalousie

**Coucou !**

 **Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... « Ahhh enfin ! Je n'y croyais plus ! » Et vous avez totalement raison, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster.**

 **Outre le fait que j'ai dû faire une pause pour faire un film pour l'anniversaire de mon cousin qui a eu lieu le week-end dernier, je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre m'a posé problème... je l'ai remanié je ne sais combien de fois mais je pense que cette version est la meilleure. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

 **Jalousie**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis le match de quidditch. Hermione avait souvent pensé à Fred depuis. Bien sûr, le fait que dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se revoyait l'embrasser comme une dépendante à la coke à qui il manquait sa dose, jouait beaucoup, mais surtout, elle ne l'avait pas vu partir après le match et, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, cela la préoccupait. Aussi, elle décida de profiter de son samedi matin, avant son cours de soutien, pour aller faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard avec Ginny et rendre visite aux jumeaux.

Elle entra dans la boutique, déjà bien remplie et aperçut Fred derrière son comptoir.

« Salut Fred » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Hermione » lui répondit ce dernier.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu partir samedi dernier. Tu aurais pu nous dire au revoir quand même » lui lança-t-elle avec une mine faussement vexée.

Il se redressa d'un coup et leva un peu le menton, « Tu avais l'air d'être en charmante compagnie, je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre » répondit-il sans la regarder.

« En charmante compagnie ? Oh ! Hugo ? »

« Oui, peut-être. Un grand brun avec un gros nez » dit-il en farfouillant dans la pile de parchemins posés à côté de la caisse enregistreuse.

« Son nez est de taille tout à fait raisonnable » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait, là ?

« Alors ce sont ses yeux qui sont tout petits » rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, toujours sans la regarder.

« Fred, son visage est très bien proportionné. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'amusa Hermione tout en feignant l'impatience.

« Absolument rien. En tout cas, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… » répliqua-t-il, l'air pincé, en partant vers une cliente pour la conseiller.

« Ça va Hermione ? » dit George qui venait de s'approcher d'elle, tandis qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'autre jumeau.

« Si je ne connaissais pas ton frère, George, je dirais qu'il me fait une crise de jalousie… » dit-elle avec un léger un sourire en coin pour masquer son étonnement. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

« Ah Fred… Il est plein de mystère ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre, empêchant son amie de se poser plus de questions et ils discutèrent tranquillement quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent glousser derrière eux. En se retournant, ils virent Fred se pencher à l'oreille d'une jeune femme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose de très… de très quoi au juste ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Ce dont elle était sûre, en revanche, c'est que la jeune sorcière minaudait au possible en gloussant comme une dinde. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle voyait rouge !

Non mais c'était qui cette pimbêche ? Fred était vraiment attiré par ce genre de gourde ? Ça se voyait bien qu'un vide intersidéral remplissait sa boîte crânienne. Franchement, qui agissait comme ça ? A se tordre dans tous les sens, ricaner comme une hyène en chaleur et battre autant de fois des cils ? Qu'elle aille voir un médicomage si elle avait si mal aux yeux ! Elle avait l'air tellement bête… Hermione était persuadée que si elle collait son oreille à celle de la jeune femme, elle pourrait entendre la mer.

Elle fut sortie de son observation haineuse par Ginny.

« George, on va devoir aller manger. Hermione donne un cours de soutien juste après le déjeuner » dit cette dernière en embrassant son frère, « Tu diras au revoir à Fred pour nous, il a l'air… hum… occupé ! »

George leur fit un clin d'œil et les filles sortirent de la boutique.

« Hermione, ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupée » lui demanda Ginny sur le chemin du retour, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son petit sourire goguenard.

« Oh oui, tout va très bien ! » dit-elle rapidement en relevant le menton, « J'ai une faim de loup moi… Je pourrais manger toute une hyène, tiens ! »

.o00o.

La neige commençait à tomber dans le parc du château. Les semaines avaient défilé à une vitesse alarmante, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Décembre était déjà là, et la magie de Noël envahissait peu à peu l'air environnant. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de voir quelques petits lutins ensorcelés descendre les rampes d'escalier en skis ou en luge, quelques flocons tombaient du plafond dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle et les batailles de boules de neige démarraient à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

« On va voir les jumeaux à la boutique demain après-midi. Tu viens ? » avait chuchoté Harry à Hermione pendant que le professeur Flitwick avait le dos tourné.

Hermione faisait de moins en moins de rêves à propos de Fred et elle s'embrassant passionnément, comme si ce lointain souvenir était en train de s'effacer. Comme lorsque l'on se réveille et que plus on essaie de se souvenir du rêve que l'on vient de faire et plus il disparaît de notre mémoire.

En plus, elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Pré-Au-Lard depuis cet étrange moment à la boutique des frères Weasley quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas cherché à revoir Fred… et George bien entendu ! Pourquoi seulement Fred ? Pffft, n'importe quoi. Il est vrai que leur bonne humeur lui manquait et surtout, elle n'avait pas aimé la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le grand rouquin.

« Oui, avec plaisir » chuchota-t-elle en retour du coin des lèvres tout en continuant à griffonner sur son parchemin, sans pouvoir cacher son sourire naissant.

« Mais ne ramène pas Mattingley » glissa Ron par-dessus Harry.

Hermione tourna vivement son visage vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi je lui proposerais de venir ? Je ne sors pas avec lui » lui souffla-t-elle, mi-lasse, mi-courroucée.

Hugo et elle s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis trois semaines. S'étant rendue compte qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'aide en classe, Hermione lui avait proposé de diriger les cours de soutien avec elle et il avait accepté tout de suite. Ils ne faisaient que s'occuper de leurs protégés et s'arrêtaient pour discuter lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans le parc du château de temps en temps. Mais rien de plus.

« Tu es tout le temps fourrée avec lui et… tu rougis quand il te parle ! » ajouta-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Elle plissa le nez, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre et retourna son attention sur son parchemin. Elle adorait Ron mais il se montrait vraiment intolérant parfois. Surtout qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur la cruche qu'il avait fréquentée deux semaines et avec qui il venait de rompre. Il faisait froid en ce moment alors elle avait souvent les joues rouges, rien d'anormal à cela ! Et puis, ils ne faisaient que discuter, rien d'autre. En plus, malgré ce que ses amis lui avaient dit en début d'année, Hugo n'avait jamais rien tenté avec elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie mais elle commençait tout de même à se poser des questions sur son potentiel de séduction…

.o00o.

Le samedi après-midi, le petit groupe d'amis arriva rapidement à la boutique de Farces et attrapes, l'excitation mêlée au froid mordant de la saison y étant pour beaucoup, sans doute. Il y avait foule dans le magasin. Il ne désemplissait jamais, et encore moins en période de Noël.

Les garçons avaient très bien décoré leurs étalages, il régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et magique en cette saison et une bonne odeur de vin chaud et de cannelle emplissait la pièce. Des sucres d'orge flottaient un peu partout et des petits nuages bougeaient au plafond, l'un deux s'arrêtant parfois au-dessus d'un malheureux client sur lequel il déversait des petits flocons de neige. Un grand sapin de Noël orné de toutes sortes de décorations était installé dans un coin de la boutique et lorsqu'un enfant passait devant lui, le conifère déployait deux branches dépourvues d'épines, enroulées dans des rubans blancs et rouges, pour l'attraper, le serrer contre lui et le laisser repartir la seconde suivante avec une friandise dans la main.

Quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Fred souriait à tout le monde, même à elle. L'incident de la dernière fois n'en était finalement pas un. _Tu cogites trop ma pauvre..._ se dit-elle. Ils embrassèrent leurs amis à tour de bras, trop heureux de les retrouver après ces semaines de silence. Hermione ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine trahissait le bonheur qu'elle ressentit à s'être retrouvée dans les bras de Fred.

« On a une nouveauté à vous faire essayer en exclusivité ! » lança Fred, sautillant littéralement sur place, « Vas-y frangin ! » dit-il à George qui se retourna en plongeant ses bras dans un carton isolé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tadaaaaam ! » s'exclama-t-il, triomphant, portant plusieurs lots de petits carnets de poche en cuir dans les mains, bariolés de plusieurs couleurs. Fred prit un lot, encore emballé et l'ouvrit.

« Nous vous présentons les carnets de correspondance ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire fier plaqué sur le visage. Voyant que ses amis les regardaient, son frère et lui, avec de grands yeux, il poursuivit, « Dans chaque lot, vous avez deux carnets. Ces carnets sont liés. Ce qui fait que quand quelqu'un écrit quelque chose dans l'un, celui qui a l'autre le voit aussi dans le sien ! C'est pas génial ? Hein ? Hein ?! »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ginny sautait sur place, Harry et Ron s'écriaient à quel point cette idée était géniale et Hermione avait le visage flanqué d'un énorme sourire. Ces deux-là accomplissaient des choses absolument époustouflantes !

« Et vous allez les tester pour nous en exclusivité ! » dit George en commençant à déballer les carnets, « Alors, qui veut discuter avec qui ? » demanda-t-il avant de faire la distribution.

Ainsi, Ginny et Hermione partagèrent un lot, tandis que Ron choisit d'écrire à Fred et George à Harry. Les jumeaux voulaient tester leur produit également.

Le petit groupe, rassemblé dans un coin du magasin continuait à discuter, chacun observant son petit carnet quand tout à coup, un cri, un bruit d'objets qui tombent et un poids venant s'écrouler sur le groupe qui vacilla. Tout le monde tomba les uns sur les autres. Dans une complainte générale, les têtes se tournèrent avec une grimace vers le boulet qui les avait dégommés comme un jeu de quilles.

« Neville ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Oh, je suis désolé les gars… j'ai glissé sur une flaque d'eau et j'ai perdu l'équilibre » disait Neville tout penaud, en désignant du doigt derrière lui la flaque en question, formée par les flocons de neige fondus que l'un des nuages farceurs avaient déversés sur la tête d'un client quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Hermione épousseta sa robe quand elle vit tous les carnets précédemment distribués étalés au centre du groupe.

« Bon, et bien, je crois que nous aurons la surprise ! » dit-elle en se penchant pour prendre un carnet, rapidement imitée par les autres.

« Je vous laisse » dit George en fourrant un nouveau lot de carnets dans les mains de Neville puis de Luna qui venait d'arriver avant de se diriger vers la caisse où une cliente attendait pour payer.

« Je vais réparer le nuage défectueux ! » dit Fred en embrassant Ginny sur la joue, « Ils ne sont pas censés laisser des flaques d'eau par terre »

Il se dirigea vers les objets tombés avec fracas et remit l'étagère en place d'un coup de baguette magique en faisant un clin d'œil à Neville, encore rouge de sa bêtise.

« Je suis vraiment trop maladroit » dit ce dernier en soufflant d'une façon désespérée.

« C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime Neville » dit Luna en lui posant une main sur le bras.

Alors que Harry expliquait le fonctionnement des carnets de correspondance à Neville et Luna, Hermione, Ginny et Ron flânaient dans les rayons.

« Oh des boursouflets ! » s'extasia Ginny devant la cage aménagée pour les petites boules de poils roses.

« Non Ginny, tu as déjà Arnold, ça suffit » dit Ron en essayant de l'éloigner, sans succès.

Hermione, quant à elle, continuait de déambuler devant les étagères, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Les jumeaux étaient tellement créatifs ! Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais elle enviait cet aspect de leur personnalité. Bien sûr, elle connaissait beaucoup de choses, était brillante dans ce qu'elle entreprenait mais la créativité… ce n'était pas son truc.

Soudain, la clochette de la porte du magasin tinta. Hugo entrait à l'instant dans la boutique et Fred le remarqua tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, celui-là ? Ne devait-il pas s'entrainer à un sort pour faire rapetisser son nez ou agrandir ses yeux ? Il le surveillait du coin de l'œil, le voyant se promener entre les rayonnages. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il flânait et il n'avait toujours rien choisi à acheter... Non seulement il était difforme mais en plus il était un mauvais client. Fred ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment pas du tout ! Et encore moins quand il s'aperçut que ce troll venait d'aviser Hermione de l'autre côté de la boutique et se dirigeait maintenant à grands pas vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione, elle, n'avait rien vu et se contentait de lire l'étiquette d'une fiole posée devant elle sur une étagère, se tenant les mains dans le dos, tranquillement postée sous une branche de gui ensorcelé. Sous une branche de… Quoi ? Non !

Sans réfléchir, Fred s'élança.

« Hey Hermione ! » s'écria Fred en courant vers elle pour devancer Hugo qui n'était plus qu'à trois enjambées de la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en le voyant arriver si vite vers elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Hugo qui venait de s'arrêter et, avec une moue déçue, tournait les talons pour sortir de la boutique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toujours surprise par son arrivée.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin d'un renseignement » répondit-il en faisant un dernier pas vers elle, se rapprochant au maximum pour faire semblant de regarder l'étiquette qu'elle était en train de lire.

Tout à coup, une petite sonnerie discrète, tel le tintement d'un four à micro-ondes, retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Fred ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un micro-sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que… » souffla Hermione en levant les yeux en même temps que Fred vers le son qu'ils venaient d'entendre, « C'est du gui ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Oh ! Oui. Du gui ensorcelé. Mince, je ne savais pas qu'il était là » lui répondit-il en feignant l'embarras.

« Quelle est la différence avec du gui normal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, avec celui-ci, les pieds des deux personnes restent collés au sol tant qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassés » expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Fred jubilait, il exultait littéralement ! Se retrouver coincée avec Granger sous une de leurs branches de gui était absolument idéal. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce qui était sûr et certain, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas supporté que ce cafard puant de Serdaigle s'y soit retrouvé à sa place !

« Si ce n'est que ça » dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en posant les mains sur les épaules de Fred pour qu'il se baisse.

Si ce n… Si ce n'est que ça ?! Hermione allait l'embrasser et ça avait l'air de ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid ! Il était un peu vexé tout de même. N'importe quelle fille rêverait de poser ses lèvres sur le visage envoutant de l'un des jumeaux Weasley ! Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Il comprit alors que la jeune femme ne s'en était pas formalisée tout simplement parce qu'elle pensait qu'un petit bisou de collégienne allait la libérer. Ah ah ah ! Qu'elle était naïve ! Son frère et lui avait tout de même une sacrée réputation, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Merci Hermignonne mais tu t'es trompée de cible » souffla-t-il en tapotant ses lèvres de son index.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, ses joues légèrement rosées, essayer de bouger ses pieds dans le vain espoir de contredire ce que Fred venait de lui dire.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes vraiment tordus. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, les mains toujours posées sur ses épaules.

« On a une réputation à tenir, je te ferais dire. Quel est l'intérêt d'ensorceler du gui pour ne recevoir qu'un simple bisou sur la joue ? » dit-il en rapprochant doucement son visage du sien, toujours flanqué de son sourire en coin.

« Tu veux dire que mon bisou n'était pas à ton goût, Weasley ? » dit-elle avec un air mutin qui fit danser la polka à l'estomac de Fred. Par Merlin, il adorait quand elle flirtait comme ça avec lui.

« Si, il était tout à fait correct » répondit-il en posant ses mains sur sa taille, « mais pas suffisant »

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Le monde autour d'eux aurait bien pu partir en flammes, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

« On n'a pas le choix de toute façon » souffla-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien, ses yeux descendant sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Effectivement » répondit-il dans un murmure, ses yeux suivant le même mouvement tandis que les mains d'Hermione remontaient doucement vers sa nuque, provoquant de doux frissons le long de sa colonne.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Fred allait enfin embrasser Hermione Granger, objet de tous ses fantasmes depuis plusieurs semaines. Leur proximité le renvoya directement aux rêves qu'il faisait toujours d'elle, où il l'embrassait passionnément et où il voulait terriblement lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix pour crier et surtout où il voulait ne plus jamais la quitter.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Hermione contre sa bouche et ses petits doigts graciles sur son cou. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et s'entrouvrirent instinctivement pour accueillir ce baiser tant espéré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Ginny.

Fred et Hermione sursautèrent et automatiquement s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Fred levant les yeux au ciel, manifestement agacé et Hermione, les joues rouges d'embarras et le regard fuyant.

« On est coincés ! » dit-il irrité en pointant son index vers la branche de gui au-dessus d'eux, « Tu vois ? » poursuivit-il en essayant de bouger ses pieds.

« Et vous êtes obligés de vous tenir comme ça pour vous faire un bisou de rien du t... Aïe ! Mais arrête, Ginny, enfin ! »

« Hum… Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit » dit enfin Hermione en attrapant le visage de Fred avec ses mains avant de poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes et douces, dont elle se sépara à regret presque aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas juste, tu m'as pris par surprise… Je n'ai même pas pu en profiter » lui souffla-t-il après quelques secondes, son visage encore à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Alors il faudra surveiller où se trouve le gui la prochaine fois » lui murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Harry, Neville et Luna.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_

Elle avait embrassé Fred. Fred Weasley. Le plus craquant des jumeaux. Celui dont elle rêvait depuis des semaines et qui lui faisait tourner la tête juste en la regardant. Mais que lui arrivait-il, nom d'un troll ! Elle n'avait jamais été dans cet état là. C'était les filles que les jumeaux draguaient vraiment qui étaient comme ça, pas elle ! Ça n'avait pas de sens. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

 _Bordel, reprends toi Hermione !_

.o*o.

 **Il attaque dur, Fred, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et la petite Hermione qui est toute chamboulée mais qui essaye de le cacher...**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Gros bisous**


	6. Les carnets

**Bonjour Bonsoir,**

 **Le chapitre précédent m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes mais une fois fini, tout s'est débloqué ! A tel point que j'ai écrit celui-ci en seulement quelques heures et pour me faire pardonner la longue attente du 5ème chapitre, je vous le propose tout de suite !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

 **Les carnets**

« Je veux TOUT savoir » dit Ginny en attrapant Hermione par le bras sur le chemin du retour à Poudlard.

« A propos de quoi ? » lui demanda Hermione, uniquement dans le but de gagner un peu de temps. Elle savait très bien où son amie voulait en venir.

« Du baiser, pardi ! Avec Fred ! » s'exclama-t-elle toute souriante, « Hermione, tu as roulé une pelle à mon frère ! »

« Ginny ! » lança Hermione en ralentissant le pas pour qu'elles puissent être à bonne distance de Ron, Harry et Neville qui marchaient devant, « On ne s'est pas roulé de pelle, d'abord » poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui bon, j'exagère un peu » répondit son amie en ricanant, « mais quand même… ça fait quoi de l'embrasser ? » finit-elle par demander en lançant un regard entendu à Luna qui marchait de l'autre côté de leur amie.

« Pas grand-chose » mentit-elle.

« C'est bizarre », lança Luna de sa voix rêveuse, « Quand tu nous as rejoint, tu avais l'air d'avoir le cerveau rempli de Joncheruines et tes joues étaient toutes rouges »

Ginny ne put retenir son petit rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Mais non, je n'étais pas toute rouge… » commença Hermione, « Je… »

« Hermione ? » questionna Ginny, à présent soucieuse devant l'air perdu de son amie, « Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« De qui je me moque ! » commença-t-elle en souriant, « J'avais envie d'étrangler Ronald tout à l'heure, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! » poursuivit-elle en mimant ses mains autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Luna.

« Fred et Hermione était sur le point de vraiment s'embrasser sous le gui dans la boutique » expliqua Ginny avant de continuer, « Mais mon abruti de frère s'est retourné vers eux à ce moment là et leur a braillé dessus… Du coup, ils ont pris peur et se sont fait un petit bisou de rien du tout pour se libérer »

« Oh… Je comprends mieux. Les vrais baisers sont tellement mieux que les bisous de rien du tout » lança Luna, les yeux perdus au loin, sous les regards attendris de ses amies.

« Oui… et j'en avais vraiment, VRAIMENT envie… parce que… »

« Parce queeeee ? » firent les filles d'une même voix, incitant Hermione à continuer.

« Parce que… je n'arrête pas de rêver qu'on s'embrasse tous les deux » dit-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

« Attends quoi ? » s'écria Ginny en s'arrêtant de marcher d'un coup, « Mais, depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Et il se passe quoi dans tes rêves ? »

« On vous rejoint ! » cria Hermione à leurs amis qui s'étaient aussi arrêtés en entendant l'exclamation de Ginny, « depuis quand… je ne sais plus trop. Ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant » dit-elle en regardant dans le vague, signe d'une intense réflexion, l'empêchant de voir les sourires qui se dessinèrent instantanément sur le visage de ses deux amies, « Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que c'est quand même gênant et puis c'est toujours le même rêve. On s'embrasse passionnément, dans son salon, on se murmure des « Je t'aime » et des « Je ne veux jamais me séparer de toi » et on reste collés l'un à l'autre, comme si nos baisers et nos caresses étaient une drogue. J'en rêve de moins en moins mais ça a l'air tellement réel ! Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux presque sentir ses mains sur moi et ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est dingue... » finit-elle, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

« Waow » fit Ginny en la dévisageant.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Luna, le plus innocemment du monde.

« Quoi ? Non… Non, bien sûr que non ! » se hâta Hermione en agitant les mains devant elle, « C'est juste un petit béguin, ça va passer. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance avec lui » dit-elle, résignée.

« Hermione… Es-tu sûre de ça ? » lui demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Oui, enfin ! Regarde la dernière fois qu'on y était, tu as bien vu la dinde qu'il draguait ! Je ne suis pas du tout son genre » s'offusqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Mais il flirte tout le temps avec toi » renchérit Luna.

« Il flirte avec TOUTES les filles, Luna » répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Il ne flirte pas avec moi. Et il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il s'est précipité sous le gui » poursuivit-elle, toujours de sa voix légère.

« Non, il venait juste m'aider. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était là ! »

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois… » répondit Ginny en la reprenant par le bras pour continuer leur marche vers le château.

« Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lui demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'eut pour seule réponse que le grand sourire éclatant de son amie.

.o00o.

La soirée fut tranquille au coin du feu dans leur salle commune. Les garçons disputèrent une partie d'échec tandis que Ginny encourageait Harry à grand renfort de caresses dans le dos et de baisers dans le cou – uniquement pour déconcentrer son frère, si vous vouliez son avis. Neville s'occupa d'une plante grasse à longs cheveux dorés, lui appliquant une lotion antipelliculaire et la coiffant soigneusement avec une brosse à poils de chimère. Et Hermione s'avança sur le devoir de potions, à rendre deux semaines plus tard, avant de s'étirer longuement et de souhaiter bonne nuit à ses amis en baillant.

Une fois installée dans son lit à baldaquin, elle tira les rideaux et plongea la main dans son sac, resté au pied du lit pour en sortir son livre de chevet, « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Cependant, ses doigts agrippèrent une forme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle attrapa alors le petit livre et reconnut le carnet de correspondance que George leur avait distribué plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle caressa sa couverture, trouvant le toucher très doux et l'ouvrit. Les pages avaient la couleur beige vieillie des parchemins et étaient toutes vierges. Elle ne savait pas qui avait l'autre moitié de son lot mais elle espéra secrètement que ce soit Fred. Prise par un élan de curiosité, elle sortit de son sac plume et encrier et fixa la première page.

Que pouvait-elle bien écrire ? Comment commencer ? Et surtout comment savoir qui était à l'autre bout du lien ? Elle avait une chance sur cinq de tomber sur Fred. C'était mince mais l'espoir ne faisait-il pas vivre ?

Après cinq minutes d'intense réflexion, elle décida de n'inscrire que son prénom, sur le coin haut gauche de la première page, dans le but de faire savoir à l'autre moitié que c'était elle.

Elle traça les lettres avec soin et attendit.

.o00o.

« George, ton carnet brille » dit Fred, installé dans le canapé, avant d'avaler une gorgée de bièraubeurre en désignant de son autre main le carnet de son frère posé sur la table basse du salon.

« En effet ! On dirait qu'il y a un petit bavard qui n'a pas sommeil » sourit-il en sortant de la cuisine et attrapa le carnet qui brillait très légèrement par la tranche. Il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le mot sur la première page.

 _Hermione_

« Alors, ça dit quoi ? C'est qui ? » s'enquit Fred en se penchant vers son frère dans le canapé.

George ne dit rien mais il pouvait sentir la mâchoire de Fred tomber sur son épaule.

« Putain de merde ! » s'écria-t-il avant de tendre rapidement le bras vers le carnet et de l'arracher des mains de son jumeau, « On échange, d'accord ? Je te laisse le mien. Merci frangin ! » poursuivit-il en se levant d'un bond du canapé pour déguerpir de l'appartement et rentrer chez lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de son prénom, inscrit élégamment en haut de la feuille, dans le coin gauche. C'était absolument inespéré ! Il aurait crié de joie s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire chambrer pendant cinquante ans par son frère qui, il en était sûr, ne se gênerait tout de même pas pour lui reparler dès le lendemain de son soudain enthousiasme à la vue du prénom de son amie dans son carnet.

Il s'installa au bar de sa cuisine avec une plume et un encrier et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il pouvait écrire. Un sourire grandit alors sur ses lèvres et il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier avant de se pencher sur le carnet.

.o00o.

Hermione s'impatientait. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle avait inscrit son prénom sur la feuille et il ne se passait rien. Elle se dit qu'avec sa chance légendaire, elle était tombée sur Ron ou Harry et comme ils disputaient encore leur partie d'échec, elle n'était pas prête d'avoir une réponse.

Elle allait fermer le carnet quand elle vit une forme commencer à apparaître à côté de son prénom, l'encre se diffusant doucement sur la page pour finalement s'inscrire distinctement.

 _Hermione x Fred_

Fred ? Fred ! Elle était tombée sur Fred ! Elle exécuta un semblant de danse de la joie, assise dans son lit – elle était trop bien installée pour se relever et danser comme il se devait. Elle essaya d'effacer son grand sourire niais de son visage et de se reprendre. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser deviner qu'elle était aux anges et même plus. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et trempa une nouvelle fois sa plume dans l'encrier.

\- _Comme on se retrouve, Weasley !_

\- _Je t'ai manqué, Granger ?_

\- _Pas le moins du monde. Et moi ?_

\- _A chaque seconde_

\- _T'es bête…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je viens de me mettre au lit. Et toi ?_

 _\- Je pense à toi et je t'imagine dans ton lit._

 _\- Fred..._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?_

\- _Fred !_

\- _Ah non, tu ne peux pas me porter, je suis dans ma cuisine_

\- _Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à ça !_

\- _Réponds d'abord à ma question_

\- _Non_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir_

\- _Laisse-moi deviner… Tu portes un tout petit débardeur rouge avec une culotte en dentelle noire_

Hermione pouffa en regardant sa vieille chemise de nuit rose pâle, trouée par endroit d'avoir été trop portée. Il voulait jouer manifestement. Bien, elle allait jouer.

\- _Comment tu le sais ?!_

\- _Et tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge ?_

\- _Bien sûr que non, mon haut est de toute façon trop serré pour ça, je ne pourrais plus l'enfiler…_

 _Fred ? Tu es là ?_

 _Fred !_

\- _Excuse-moi, je me suis évanoui, un problème de circulation sanguine apparemment…_

\- _Tu es horrible, Weasley !_

\- _C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme !_

\- _Si tu le dis…_

 _\- Il faut absolument que je vérifie dans la cave de la boutique s'il n'y a pas un passage secret vers l'école comme chez Honeydukes_

 _\- Tu veux venir me border peut-être ?_

 _\- Oui, mais pas que..._

Hermione regardait les pages qu'ils noircissaient depuis des heures. Elle était tellement heureuse que Fred ait l'autre carnet que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Elle exultait d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes mais, elle ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi, c'était facile avec lui. Presque instinctif.

 _\- Ce n'est pas que ce petit jeu m'ennuie mais je me suis mise au lit il y a maintenant plus de trois heures avec la ferme intention de dormir tout de suite_

 _\- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu te couches comme les mamies_

 _\- Je te méprise_

 _\- Tu m'adores_

 _\- Bonne nuit_

\- _Hermione ?_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Tu reviendras sous le gui avec moi ?_

\- _Tu peux avoir n'importe quelle fille sous le gui avec toi_

 _\- Et si je n'en veux pas d'autres ?_

Ok, là, à cet instant précis, son cœur venait d'exploser. Pas littéralement mais c'était tout comme. Elle avait mal aux joues tellement elle souriait. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait se retrouver une nouvelle fois coincée sous le gui avec lui. Elle en rêvait ! Mais comment pouvait-elle vraiment croire qu'il le voulait sincèrement aussi ? Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était Fred Weasley, le tombeur de ces dames, le dragueur invétéré. Il flirtait encore avec elle comme il flirtait avec la première venue ou avec la gourde de l'autre fois à la boutique. Son sourire se fana instantanément en repensant à elle. Elle décida de laisser sa question en suspend.

 _\- Bonne nuit Fred._

 _\- Bonne nuit Hermignonne._

.o00o.

« Salut Georgie ! » lança Fred en entrant dans l'appartement de son frère le lendemain matin, sans même se donner la peine de frapper.

« Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! » répondit-il se levant de son bar, où il prenait son petit déjeuner, pour aller chercher une tasse pour son frère dans le placard.

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Il fait beau, Pré-Au-Lard est tout blanc, on a bien vendu hier. La vie est belle, non ? » dit-il en prenant la tasse pour la remplir de café avant de s'asseoir en face de son jumeau.

« Mmh Mmh » dit-il en arquant un sourcil avec un petit sourire, « Surtout depuis qu'on a échangé nos carnets, non ? »

« Oh, n'en fais pas tout un foin. J'adore l'embêter, tu le sais ! J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, c'est tout » dit-il en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse.

« Comme tu as sauté sur l'occasion de te retrouver sous le gui avec elle hier ? »

« Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était là ! J'étais simplement allé la conseiller » dit-il d'un air soudainement renfrogné.

« Freddie, pas à moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hermignonne ? »

« Comment ça ? » dit-il avec un air tout sauf innocent.

« Tu veux en faire une conquête supplémentaire ? » demanda George, dubitatif.

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-il avec sa gorgée de café, « Non, voyons ! On déconne tous les deux, c'est tout ! Et puis, je la respecte trop pour n'en faire qu'un trophée de plus à mon tableau de chasse »

« Donc tu envisages quelque chose avec elle si tu ne veux pas en faire qu'un trophée comme tu dis »

« Non, non. On s'amuse, je te dis, rien de plus » dit-il en secouant la tête, « De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance avec elle, elle me voit comme un dragueur de pacotille et le bouffon de service » poursuivit-il en soufflant.

« Premièrement, c'est notre petit Ron le bouffon de service. Et deuxièmement, si tu ne draguais pas n'importe qui sous son nez, elle te prendrait un peu plus au sérieux » lui dit-il en haussant les sourcils pour appuyer ses propos.

Fred ne dit rien mais son regard fuyant et ses grognements noyés dans sa tasse de café ne trompaient pas George.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » l'encouragea-t-il.

Fred ne répondit rien. Sa bonne humeur avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione même s'il avait beau se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien du tout et que c'était juste la meilleure amie de son petit frère qu'il adorait embêter de temps en temps. Il n'était pas dupe. Il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour elle. Après tout, qui mieux que son frère jumeau pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair ? Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida et leva son regard vers George.

« Je rêve tout le temps d'elle. On s'embrasse, on se caresse, on se souffle des mots doux… Et c'est tellement fort, ça paraît presque vrai ! »

« Tu… Tu rêves d'elle ? Tout le temps ? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? » s'écria George, faussement outré que son frère ait gardé ce secret pour lui.

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça me perturbe. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était parce qu'on s'est beaucoup vu en début de rentrée, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que ça a commencé, mais là… Même si c'est moins fréquent qu'avant, c'est toujours aussi fort. C'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu avec une fille. Et… Et ça me fait envie. Je l'aime bien, Georgie. Je crois qu'elle me plaît vraiment »

« Et bah c'est super ça ! »

« Non tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai même plus envie de draguer. Tu te rends compte ?! Moi ! Elle m'a retourné la tête et je ne peux rien y faire »

« Comment ça, tu ne peux rien y faire ? »

« Mais enfin, tu la connais. Elle est brillante, magnifique, forte. Pourquoi irait-elle s'embêter avec moi ? De toute façon, c'est l'autre connard de Serdaigle qui lui plaît… Je suis foutu » finit-il en tombant dans le canapé, le regard perdu devant lui.

« Je crois que tu t'emballes là, frérot » dit-il en venant le rejoindre dans le canapé, « Oui, je reconnais que notre petite Granger est plutôt impressionnante mais, de une, il ne me semble pas qu'elle sorte avec ce Serdaigle, et de deux, je pense qu'elle aurait beaucoup de chance de s'embêter avec toi »

Fred grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit sourire son frère.

« Ecoute, dans deux semaines, c'est Noël, elle… Ah non, elle sera chez ses parents… Ok alors une semaine plus tard, c'est le jour de l'an. Pourquoi on n'organiserait pas ça ici ? On propose à tout le monde de rester dormir, on passe tous une bonne soirée et toi, tu en profites pour te rapprocher. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Fred grommela encore quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Oui », ce qui fit encore plus sourire son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le tiroir de son bureau. Il y avait caché une lettre reçue de Ginny la veille au soir, qui lui faisait dire que, finalement, ces deux-là auraient sans doute besoin d'un coup de pouce.

 _Georgie,_

 _Promets-moi que tu ne le diras pas à Fred ou à qui que ce soit, car j'ai moi-même juré à Hermione de n'en parler à personne, mais là : c'est un cas de force majeure._

 _Elle vient de me confier qu'elle rêvait de Fred depuis des semaines. Elle revoit ce qu'ils ont vécu sous l'effet du philtre d'amour chez vous lors de la dernière soirée. Et ce n'est pas tout, ça l'obsède tellement qu'elle ne pense qu'à une chose : l'embrasser !_

 _On doit absolument faire quelque chose._

 _La plus belle petite sœur du monde._

Et ils allaient justement faire quelque chose. Cette soirée du nouvel an tombait à pic.

 **.o*o.**

 **Ça y est, Ginny, George et Luna sont dans la confidence. Vont-ils les aider ou faire empirer les choses ?**

 **C'est quand même dommage d'être aveugles à ce point... Si seulement ils savaient... ;-)**

 **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Bisous bisous**


	7. Le nouvel an

**Bonjour Bonsoir,**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long que d'habitude... et encore, il devait s'y passer plus de choses mais je me suis laissée emporter alors la suite au prochain épisode ;-)**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle ppartie vous plaira !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

 **Le nouvel an**

Les vacances de Noël étaient déjà là. Les deux dernières semaines de cours étaient passées à toute vitesse – selon Ron, c'était dû à la série d'examens que leurs sadiques de professeurs avaient préparée avant les vacances. Il était vrai que cela avait largement contribué à l'occupation générale et Hermione, bien sûr, s'était plongée dans les révisions avec acharnement.

Du côté des jumeaux Weasley, la frénésie des fêtes avait envahi leur boutique et ils avaient réussi à vendre autant de produits durant ces deux semaines que pendant leurs deux premiers mois d'ouverture. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, loin de là. Seulement, Fred était quelque peu déçu d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec Hermione et de ne pas encore avoir pu l'exploiter à son juste potentiel. Aussi, leurs conversations suivantes s'étaient vues considérablement réduites. Quelques discussions du même acabit que la première noircissaient certaines pages mais la plupart se limitaient en majorité à « Bon courage pour ta journée », il n'avait pas encore vraiment pris le temps de lui parler du presque baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Voulait-elle seulement en discuter ?

Hermione était toujours persuadée que les intentions de Fred étaient innocentes. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était plus que convaincu qu'il avait autant de chances de la séduire que de danser la gigue avec Drago Malefoy déguisé en danseuse étoile. Cependant, sur les conseils appuyés de son frère, il avait décidé d'entamer une croisade pour gagner le cœur de la belle et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout sauf l'une de ces greluches qu'il avait l'habitude de draguer auparavant. Il devait juste trouver un moyen d'adapter son discours, car manifestement, malgré les quelques « Tu me manques » qu'il lui écrivait dans son carnet, la drague ouverte ne donnait aucun résultat. Elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

Le matin de Noël, elle avait reçu par Hibou Express une lettre des jumeaux l'invitant à se joindre à eux pour la soirée du nouvel an.

 _Chère Hermignonne,_

 _C'est avec une joie immense que nous te convions à notre soirée du nouvel an qui se déroulera dans nos appartements à partir de 19h00._

 _Pour éviter les transplanages malheureux dus à une consommation excessive d'alcool, nous avons l'honneur de t'informer qu'un lit t'est réservé et que tu pourras gagner Poudlard directement le lendemain pour la rentrée._

 _Avec toute notre affection,_

 _Les plus beaux jumeaux de la planète_

 _PS : Joyeux Noël_

Hermione lâcha la lettre qu'elle relisait pour la cinquième fois et attrapa son carnet de correspondance.

\- _Fred ?_

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir de l'encre apparaître tout de suite.

\- _J'allais t'écrire ! Tu as reçu notre invitation ?_

\- _Oui. Merci beaucoup_

\- _Tu viendras ?_

\- _Bien sûr !_

\- _Génial ! Apparemment, Lee va apporter les photos qu'il a prises pendant notre dernière soirée. J'ai hâte de les voir !_

\- _Moi aussi_

\- _Ginny me dit de te dire qu'elle aimerait que tu viennes au Terrier avant la soirée pour que vous vous prépariez ensemble_

\- _D'accord, dis-lui que j'arriverai trois heures avant._

\- _Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de poser un appareil photo dans sa chambre…_

\- _Fred ! C'est ta sœur !_

\- _Mais ce n'est pas pour elle…_

\- _Tu n'es qu'un pervers_

\- _Je t'ai pas dit ! Abelforth a décidé de fermer La Tête de Sanglier une semaine début Janvier pour partir en vacances, il nous laisse les clés pour surveiller son établissement._

\- _En quoi est-ce une si grande nouvelle ?_

\- _Le passage secret qui mène jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande existe toujours dans sa cave - c'est le seul qui existe encore d'ailleurs. Je pourrais passer te voir à l'école_

\- _Tu ferais ça ?_

\- _Tu me manques_

\- _A combien de filles l'as-tu dit cette semaine ?_

\- _Seulement à toi_

\- _Tu es très fort, Fred Weasley_

\- _C'est plus facile quand c'est sincère…_

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh, il était vraiment très doué.

\- _A la semaine prochaine Fred_

\- _Joyeux Noël Hermione_

.o00o.

« Les jumeaux ont ensorcelé une vieille casserole de Maman pour nous servir de portoloin pour rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard. C'est trop loin pour que l'on transplane et comme ils n'ont pas de cheminée… » expliqua Ginny en ramenant ses cheveux en demi-queue devant le miroir.

« Pourquoi regardes-tu partout Hermione ? Il n'y a pas de Nargoles ici, j'ai vérifié » dit Luna en appliquant une deuxième couche de vernis jaune criard sur ses ongles.

« Oh rien… c'est stupide. C'est à cause de Fred » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie pour enfiler ses escarpins.

Luna et Ginny arrêtèrent leurs activités pour se lancer un regard entendu et se tournèrent vers leur amie.

« Fred, hein ? Allez, raconte » dit Ginny en la rejoignant sur le lit.

« Il a plaisanté au sujet d'installer un appareil photo dans ta chambre », les filles se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension, ce qui encouragea Hermione à continuer. « Je crois que le plus simple est que je vous montre. Vous me donnerez votre avis en même temps » dit-elle en se penchant vers son sac pour en sortir le carnet qu'elle partage avec le jeune homme, « Avant que vous ne lisiez ce qu'il y a dedans, je dois vous dire que… hum… Fred et moi, on… a un peu flirté, mais ça ne veut rien dire, hein ! Vous le connaissez, il joue beaucoup… Je suis juste rentrée dans son jeu, c'est tout » finit-elle dans un souffle en tendant le carnet à Ginny qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir, Luna sur son épaule.

Hermione faisait les cent pas pendant que ses amies gloussaient en lisant les échanges, certaines fois peu catholiques, que les deux jeunes gens avaient eus.

« Oh la petite bouse de dragon ! » s'écria Ginny qui venait de tomber sur le passage de l'appareil photo, « Heureusement que c'est pour déconner hein » dit-elle en jetant tout de même des regards inquiets aux quatre coins de sa chambre.

« Vous vous amusez bien en tout cas. Nos échanges ne sont pas du tout comme ça avec Neville » dit Luna, avec une moue un peu déçue.

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça m'amuse beaucoup, mais… J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas qu'un jeu » dit Hermione en s'affalant sur la chaise de bureau près du lit.

« Hermione, tu vas dire que je radote mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il joue là… » commença Ginny prudemment, « Je le connais. Oui, il drague beaucoup mais il n'a jamais eu de paroles aussi douces envers quelqu'un. Quand il dit que tu lui manques, je pense que c'est sincère »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre » dit-elle en souriant pour rassurer son amie.

« Tu verras bien ce soir. Une nuit entière chez Fred, vous devriez trouver des moyens de vous rapprocher » poursuivit Luna en retournant à ses ongles.

« Les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? » demande la voix étouffée de Ron derrière la porte, « On part dans cinq minutes, on vous attend en bas »

« Ohlala ! » fit Ginny en lançant un regard paniqué à ses amies qui sursautèrent pour s'activer dans leurs derniers préparatifs.

.o00o.

« Je déteste les portoloins » fit Harry en se massant le nombril.

Les six amis venaient d'arriver devant la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux et passèrent la porte de l'immeuble située à gauche de leur vitrine.

« Bienvenue à la plus belle soirée de votre vie ! » lança George en accueillant le petit groupe sur le palier, « Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna, vous dormirez chez moi. Par ici, je vous prie. Vous pouvez aller déposer vos valises. Angelina dormira ici aussi » poursuivit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

L'appartement de George était le même que celui de Fred, en parfaite symétrie. Une grande pièce de vie avec une cuisine ouverte sur la droite, une grande fenêtre donnant sur un balcon à gauche, un espace salon salle à manger au milieu et deux portes en face donnant sur deux chambres.

« Hermione et Ron, vous dormirez avec Alicia et Lee chez Fred » dit-il en leur faisant signe de s'avancer de l'autre côté du couloir. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Fred s'affairait encore en cuisine sur le bol de magipunch. Quand il vit ses amis arriver, il leur sourit en les invitant à entrer et à faire comme chez eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à Hermione quand elle passa près de lui.

Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement au salon, tandis que Ginny et Neville commençaient à servir du magipunch à tout le monde.

« Regardez un peu ce que j'ai ramené ! » lança Lee en entrant dans l'appartement, suivi par Alicia et Angelina. Il agitait une pochette entre ses doigts, « Ce sont les photos de la soirée » finit-il avec un grand sourire vers George qui sourit à son tour à Ginny.

« Génial ! » s'écria Ron en se précipitant sur la pochette que Lee venait de laisser tomber sur la table basse.

« Hermione, tu es superbe » dit Angelina en l'embrassant avant de se tourner vers les autres convives.

« Tu sais te faire désirer, Lee » fit Harry en se rapprochant de Ron tandis que les derniers arrivants prenaient place dans le salon, « Je dois dire que le caleçon me va plutôt bien », dit-il en observant la première photo le montrant en train d'enfiler le caleçon de Fred sur la tête avant de sortir dans la rue faire son gage.

« Avant de découvrir ces merveilleux souvenirs » commença George en se levant du canapé pour se rapprocher du bol de magipunch, « Tenez, faites passer » poursuivit-il en tendant des verres aux derniers invités, « J'aimerais que l'on porte un toast ! »

Il se tourna enfin vers le groupe et leva son verre en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de son frère jumeau, assis sur une chaise devant lui.

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venu. Nous ne pouvions rêver meilleure compagnie pour passer à cette nouvelle année. Enfin, je dirais simplement que je vous souhaite plein de belles choses pour l'année à venir. Puissent vos rêves devenir réalité ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Ginny.

Chacun trinqua avec son voisin avec enthousiasme avant que Lee n'attrape la pochette des mains de Ron. Les photos passèrent de mains en mains sous les gloussements et les exclamations des jeunes gens.

« J'aimais bien mes bois » dit Luna de sa voix légère en contemplant une photo d'elle.

« Tu as failli m'éborgner trois fois ! » lui lança Ron en grimaçant, sous les ricanements de Ginny, Harry et Neville.

« Ooooooh, je crois que celle-ci est ma préférée » lança Lee en adressant un clin d'œil à Fred avant de faire tourner la fameuse photo jusqu'à Fred et Hermione, assis côte à côte.

Fred prit la photo entre ses mains et manqua de la lâcher. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était exactement comme dans ses rêves : Hermione et lui s'embrassant passionnément, ne pouvant se séparer l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui pour regarder également et s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de magipunch.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » s'écria-t-elle, rouge de honte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » ajouta Fred en tournant la photo vers les autres, « Vous nous expliquez ? »

Les sourires s'effacèrent soudain pour laisser place à des regards fuyants et des joues rosies d'embarras. Personne n'osait prendre la parole.

« En fait, c'est de ma faute » commença Lee, visiblement mal à l'aise en voyant les réactions courroucées de ses amis, « J'ai ramené un peu trop de fioles de philtre d'amour et vous en avez bu une tous les deux »

« Mais... mais pourquoi on ne s'en souvient pas ? » demanda Fred.

« On a dû vous faire boire une potion assommante pour vous faire dormir, vous deveniez incontrôlables. C'est sans doute à cause de ça. Les deux mélanges ont effacé toutes traces de cet épisode » répondit George.

« Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit ? Ah, vous avez dû bien rigoler, tiens ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant de sa chaise, cette fois rouge de colère.

« On ne voulait pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise face à tout ça » dit Ginny, l'air implorant.

« Comme vous ne vous en souveniez pas le lendemain… » poursuivit Ron.

« On a préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas vous embarrasser » termina George.

« On est vraiment désolés » dit Harry en se levant vers Hermione, « On ne se moquait pas du tout de vous, c'est vrai ! » lança-t-il, soutenu par les hochements de tête frénétiques du groupe dans son dos.

Fred avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la photo. « Admets-le Granger, on est sacrément beaux ensemble » lui lança-t-il en retournant la photo vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Hermione roula des yeux avant de se rasseoir à côté de lui et de lui prendre la photo des mains pour l'examiner à son tour. Un petit sourire commençait à naître sur son visage. Il avait raison, ils formaient un très beau couple et elle se dit qu'elle essaierait de glisser discrètement le cliché dans son sac pendant la soirée.

« C'est vrai, on est pas mal » dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, « Il y en a d'autres ? ».

Les sourires étaient revenus et les gloussements aussi. Les photos du petit couple de la soirée faisaient le tour de la table et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le cliché où Harry et Ginny étaient emprisonnés entre eux deux.

« Attends, Fred ! Tu es torse nu sur celle-là. Et moi, je… » dit Hermione en examinant la photo de plus près avant de lever vivement la tête vers George et Lee, « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas nets ! Vous imaginez si Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas été là ? On aurait… on aurait pu… »

« C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait boire la potion assommante » dit George précipitamment devant l'air déconfit de son amie, « Ecoute, il ne s'est rien passé, on était là pour veiller sur vous. Et maintenant, on a de belles photos pour en rigoler. Tout va bien ! »

Fred et Hermione osaient à peine se regarder. Cela expliquait enfin tous ces rêves qu'ils faisaient l'un de l'autre. Tout cela n'était régit que par une simple potion. Simple mais puissante apparemment. Alors, est-ce que l'envie qu'ils ressentaient depuis ce jour-là était factice, elle aussi ? Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions car Ginny décida d'entraîner Hermione à danser pour lui changer les idées. Elles rejoignirent Luna, Neville et Alicia qui s'amusaient déjà dans un coin du salon tandis que les autres étaient occupés à se jeter sur toutes les bonnes choses du buffet que les jumeaux avaient commandées chez Mme Rosmerta ainsi que Mme Piedodu.

Un peu après minuit, alors que tout le monde avait bien mangé mais aussi bien bu, un hibou Grand Duc cogna son bec contre le carreau. George lui ouvrit tout de suite et le grand volatile voleta dans la pièce pour s'arrêter devant Hermione, debout devant le buffet, et lui tendre sa patte, à laquelle une missive était attachée.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre pendant que l'oiseau repartait par la fenêtre et lut rapidement son contenu.

« C'est Hugo, il me souhaite une bonne année » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Il va m'emmerder jusqu'au bout celui-là… » grogna Fred à l'attention de George qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Ne t'occupes pas de lui, concentres-toi sur ta cible ! » lui glissa-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Fred hocha la tête et invita Hermione à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se pencha vers elle.

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ? Cette robe te va à ravir » lui murmura-t-il avant d'apercevoir ses joues rosir et un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi ce soit, Lee se leva d'un coup et s'écria « Très chers amis, c'est l'heure de Cap ou pas cap ! ». Fred et Hermione bondirent de leurs chaises.

« Je m'occupe des potions ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix sous les rires du groupe.

« Allez, viens Hermignonne » dit-il avec un sourire en lui prenant la main, sous le regard complice de George.

.o00o.

Ils arrivèrent dans la boutique où Fred alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique. La décoration de Noël était encore là et l'atmosphère calme et paisible qui y régnait contrastait avec l'effervescence habituelle.

« Vous n'avez pas encore enlevé les décorations ? » demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

« Non, on va s'en occuper dans la semaine » lui répondit-il en avisant discrètement dans un coin de la pièce la branche de gui qui se déplaçait lentement dans la boutique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on prend ? » dit-elle en commençant à regarder les étagères.

« Prends ce qui te fait envie ! Mais surtout pas de philtre d'amour, hein ! Il va falloir que l'on revoit notre formule, c'est trop dangereux ce truc là… » dit-il en rigolant, « Je vais à la cave prendre des fioles vides pour le whisky, je reviens »

Hermione commença à remplir un petit panier qu'elle trouva près de la caisse avec diverses potions, comme Les pustules purulentes – qui, comme son nom l'indique, fait pousser d'horribles pustules pendant trente minutes sur le visage de celui qui en boit – ou encore La potion du baryton – qui permet à quiconque la boit d'avoir une voix grave de crooner pendant une heure.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? »

« Fred, par Merlin ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver » dit Hermione en portant une main à son cœur.

Ding !

Hermione leva la tête pour voir la branche de gui ensorcelé qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. Fred ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux et affichait maintenant un sourire en coin.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? » dit-elle en reportant son regard vers lui les sourcils froncés, essayant de masquer le sourire qui commençait à naître au coin de sa bouche.

« Ce serait grave si c'était le cas ? » dit-il en attrapant l'anse de son panier, toujours en la regardant dans les yeux, et en le posant à terre à côté d'eux.

« Et bien… Je pense que non » répondit-elle en se concentrant pour empêcher ses joues de rougir furieusement.

« Tant mieux » dit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur sa taille jusqu'au creux de ses reins, « Tu vois, je trouve dommage que l'on se soit embrassés sans en avoir aucun souvenir » poursuivit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

« Moi aussi » dit-elle en faisant monter ses doigts sur son torse jusqu'à sa nuque, sans même y réfléchir.

« Mmhh » fit-il en fermant les yeux en sentant les ongles d'Hermione caresser sa peau puis monter dans ses cheveux, « J'en ai rêvé, tu sais… » poursuivit-il en rouvrant les yeux, « de nos baisers, sur la photo »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle en approchant son visage un peu plus, « C'est bizarre, moi aussi… » dit-elle enfin en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté, « Et je me suis toujours demandé… »

« Si ce serait aussi bien… » finit Fred pour elle.

Leurs regards passaient rapidement de leurs yeux à leurs bouches. Seulement quelques malheureux centimètres les séparaient encore. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé, ils en avaient tellement envie. Les frissons que provoquait le simple touché de l'un sur l'autre étaient une savoureuse torture. Allaient-ils réellement s'embrasser ? Allaient-ils enfin pouvoir succomber ? Et que se passerait-il ensuite ? Embrouillé par toutes ces questions et voulant dans l'immédiat profiter pleinement de l'instant, Fred arrêta de réfléchir. Il appuya sur le bout de ses doigts pour rapprocher Hermione une dernière fois et combla doucement l'espace entre eux deux. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une infinie douceur. Elles étaient si délicates… et si chaudes. Il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent pour accueillir ce baiser plus profondément. Leurs langues se rencontraient furtivement tandis que leurs lèvres dansaient ensemble, d'abord avec une grande tendresse puis plus ardemment. Ils étaient pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Les frissons qui parcouraient leurs corps contrastaient avec la fièvre qui brûlait en eux. Fred enlaça Hermione avec plus de force pour l'approcher au plus près de lui tandis que les doigts de la jeune femme agrippaient tantôt sa nuque, tantôt ses cheveux, avec toujours plus de vigueur. Les petits gémissements qu'elle poussait le rendaient fou. Il était dingue, dingue d'elle, de son corps contre le sien, de sa langue dansant avec la sienne, de son parfum l'étourdissant tout entier.

Le gui les ayant libérés au premier contact, il la fit pivoter, sans la lâcher ni sans cesser de l'embrasser et la fit reculer vers la petite table collée sur le côté du comptoir sur laquelle il la hissa pour la faire s'asseoir et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il ramena son bassin vers lui en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle s'agrippait d'une main à son bras et de l'autre toujours à sa nuque en se cambrant contre lui. C'était complètement surréaliste. Elle embrassait Fred Weasley, l'objet de tous ses fantasmes depuis des mois. Son cerveau ne lui répondait plus. Seul son corps agissait, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle allait protester quand elle sentit sa bouche se détacher de la sienne mais au lieu de cela, ce fut un soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de sa langue glisser le long de sa mâchoire pour aller se poser dans son cou. Elle respirait fort sous ses caresses. Elle n'en revenait pas. Rien à voir avec ses rêves, c'était beaucoup plus fort, plus prenant, plus envoutant. Elle perdait la tête, tout simplement. Ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir était absolument magique et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit la main droite de Fred se poser sur son genou et remonter sur sa cuisse, sous le tissu de sa robe. Elle ondulait son bassin contre le sien sans même s'en rendre compte. Des semaines de frustrations lâchées dans l'air en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était tout bonnement explosif.

La main de Fred avait atteint ses fesses, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts était absolument incroyable, _Elle_ était absolument incroyable. Il s'affairait toujours dans son cou, s'enivrant de l'odeur acidulée que dégageaient ses cheveux. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tu es merveilleuse » lui chuchota-t-il avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres, sa langue valsant fiévreusement avec la sienne.

Les mains d'Hermione, qui venaient de défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise de Fred, glissèrent sur son torse puis sur ses épaules. Elle ne réfléchissait plus à rien, elle n'en avait pas la force de toute façon. Seuls Fred, ses baisers et ses mains sur elle lui importaient. Elle le désirait au plus haut point et se serait laissée emporter si les éclats de rire venant du groupe resté là-haut ne les avaient pas sortis de leur torpeur.

Ils sursautèrent, semblant prendre toute la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et se fixèrent un moment, encore haletants.

« Waow » dit enfin Fred, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« C'est le mot que je cherchais » dit-elle en souriant, sans le lâcher des yeux, encore embrumés de désir, puis poursuivit après quelques secondes, semblant reprendre enfin ses esprits. « Hum… Ils vont se poser des questions, on… on ferait mieux d'y retourner »

« Oui… Oui, tu as raison » dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre.

Jamais un jour, elle n'aurait pensé avoir le loisir de voir Fred Weasley gêné et rouge comme une tomate. C'était un spectacle tout à fait charmant. Elle espérait cependant s'être suffisamment reprise de son côté pour cacher son état de fébrilité avancé. Ils devaient vite retrouver les autres sinon, il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas dessus une nouvelle fois !

« Fred ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas descendre » ricana-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Mmhh ? » dit-il avant de baisser la tête vers son bassin qui était toujours positionné entre les jambes de la jeune femme, « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin en écarquillant les yeux avant de se reculer pour la laisser descendre, « Désolé… »

« Ne t'excuses pas » sourit-elle en tendant ses mains vers sa chemise pour refermer les boutons qu'elle avait ouverts, « On choisit encore quelques potions ? »

« Hum oui oui » répondit-il en essayant de faire disparaître ce sourire niais qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

 **.o*o.**

 **Ça y est, ils se sont enfin embrassés ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce baiser ? Etait-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

 **Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont gérer ça par la suite ? Qu'attendez-vous ?**

 **Bisous bisous**


	8. Mise au point

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Ça y est, la suite est enfin là !**

 **Je ne m'étends pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça ;-)**

 **On se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

 **Mise au point**

 _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_

Malgré son calme et sa décontraction apparents, Hermione était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait échangé un vrai baiser avec Fred. Et quel baiser ! Rien à voir avec ses rêves et encore moins avec le bisou de rien du tout en début de mois. Bonté divine, qui aurait pu dire qu'il embrassait aussi bien ? En fait, n'importe quelle fille aurait pu le dire, soit par expérience, soit par ouïe dire… Mais l'expérimenter soi-même, c'était totalement différent et absolument incroyable ! Elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et son corps chaud et musclé contre le sien. Comment, par Merlin, une si petite chose qu'un baiser ait pu lui faire perdre la tête à ce point ? Si elle n'avait pas les pires amis que la terre ait portée juste au dessus de sa tête – et par pire, elle entendait bien sûr les professionnels de la gaffe, du malaise et des rires narquois aussi subtils qu'un Magyar à pointes dans une forêt de Botrucs – elle se serait volontiers laissée aller à une exploration plus en détail du spécimen.

 _Non. Non ! Stop ! Concentres-toi. Tu ne dois pas lui sauter dessus. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu ne… Oh, une potion Yeux de chat !_

Fred et Hermione, ayant déjà passé un peu plus de temps que nécessaire dans la boutique, se dépêchèrent de prendre quelques potions supplémentaires pour vite rejoindre les autres. L'un comme l'autre n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ils avaient l'air calmes et sereins tous les deux.

« Je pense qu'on a ce qu'il faut » dit Fred en montrant le panier qu'ils remplissaient en silence depuis trois bonnes minutes.

« Bien. Remontons » lui dit Hermione avec un petit sourire sans pour autant parvenir à soutenir son regard.

Après avoir éteint les lumières et remonté les escaliers, ils arrivèrent sur le palier, toujours en silence.

« A… Attends, Hermione » chuchota Fred en serrant doucement ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'appartement.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec de grands yeux, redoutant ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Il regrettait. C'était sûr et certain. Et elle, en bonne gourde, elle avait cru à ce que lui avait dit Ginny et pensait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques minutes auparavant avait été aussi spécial pour lui que pour elle. Quelle idiote ! A sa grande surprise, il desserra son emprise et, en même temps qu'il avançait vers elle, il fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long de son bras, son regard planté dans le sien. Elle le vit s'approcher encore un peu, jusqu'à être presque collée à lui. Sa main à présent posée sur sa nuque, il pencha son visage vers le sien.

« Fred, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de gui, ici ? » dit-elle dans un murmure, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter face à cette situation surréaliste. Allait-il réellement l'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?

« Je sais » souffla-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit tout de suite plus brutal, plus passionné. Ils inspirèrent bruyamment, se délectant de la bouche de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient vite, goûtant les lèvres de l'autre, insatiables. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir très légèrement, ce qui fit grogner Fred qui la dévora avec plus d'ardeur. Ils entendaient à peine le brouhaha qui provenait de l'intérieur de l'appartement, se laissant complètement emporter par l'ivresse du moment.

« Je vais voir où ils en sont ! » lança la voix étouffée de George qui se rapprochait de la porte.

Un vent de panique les gagna instantanément. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, s'écartèrent précipitamment et Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se retourner vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur George qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Il stoppa net son mouvement, les voyant tous les deux sur le palier.

« Ah vous voilà ! On se demandait si vous n'aviez pas choisi d'avaler une potion assommante tout de suite » rit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Hermione, les joues légèrement roses, ne dit rien et reprit sa place sur la chaise près de Neville. Fred la suivit en posant le panier de potions au centre de la table basse et s'assit également.

« On a pris le temps de choisir minutieusement vos châtiments. On ne voulait pas prendre de risques, n'est-ce pas Lee » dit Fred en haussant un sourcil vers son ami.

Tous rirent à la remarque du jeune homme, tandis que Hermione et lui échangeaient un imperceptible regard du coin de l'œil.

« Alicia, cap ou pas cap de ne pas parler pendant quinze minutes ? » lança Lee, tandis que les jumeaux et Angelina pouffaient de rire.

« Impossible qu'elle accepte ! » ricana George sous le regard meurtrier de son amie.

« Hey ça va Weasley, bien sûr que j'arriverai à tenir ! Cap ! » dit Alicia le menton relevé.

« Alors, c'est parti pour le décompte » dit Angelina en lançant un sort vers le mur d'en face sur lequel s'affichait un compte à rebours.

« Bien, en attendant, Neville ! Cap ou pas cap de nous chanter l'hymne de Poudlard tout en dansant une petite gigue en talons aiguille ? » demanda George au jeune qui sortait déjà sa baguette.

« Bien sûr que je suis cap ! Préparez-vous à assister au meilleur numéro de danse que vous ayez jamais vu ! » énonça-t-il en lançant un sort sur ses baskets noires pour les transformer en escarpins tandis que Lee attrapait son appareil photo.

Ainsi, le jeu dura une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle le groupe au complet dut se lancer dans des défis tous plus fous les uns que les autres comme Ginny qui avait bu la potion du baryton, Harry qui avait dû boire deux whiskies Pur-Feu la tête en bas et Alicia qui s'était vue affublée d'une queue de cochon, n'ayant pas pu se retenir de commenter la prestation de Neville.

Le cours de la soirée avait repris depuis une heure lorsque Ginny réussit à s'isoler avec Hermione et Luna chez George.

« Ça va Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« C'est dommage que tu aies perdu ta grosse voix, Ginny. Quand je fermais les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'entendre mon grand-père » dit Luna avant que son amie ne puisse répondre.

Les deux filles sourirent à la remarque de leur amie avant que la jeune Weasley ne repose un regard insistant sur Hermione, l'invitant à répondre à sa question.

« Oui oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Oh, je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être parce que tu étais rouge pivoine quand tu es remontée de la boutique avec mon frère ? » dit Ginny avec un grand sourire cette fois-ci.

« Oh non ! C'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues.

Luna émit un petit rire cristallin avant que son amie ne continue.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, vous aviez l'air tout à fait décontractés » lui dit-elle avant de ricaner, « Mais ta réaction nous prouve qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Et on veut tout savoir ! »

« D'accord… Disons juste que le gui a encore frappé » murmura-t-elle, bien qu'elles soient seules dans l'appartement.

Luna et Ginny crièrent tellement fort que Hermione dut se boucher les oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Il y a une araignée ? » s'écria Ron qui venait de passer la tête dans l'appartement, l'air inquiet, suivi par George et Fred que les cris des jeunes femmes avaient alertés.

« Non, Ronnie, pas de méchantes araignées en vue. Cassez-vous maintenant ! » lança Ginny avec un geste de la main leur intimant de mettre les voiles.

« Toujours aussi aimable… » grimaça Ron avant de repartir de l'autre côté du couloir.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de capter le clin d'œil de Fred lorsque les jumeaux tournèrent les talons à leur tour, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres filles.

« Je crois qu'il poserait du gui partout s'il le pouvait, tu sais » dit Luna de sa voix légère en se tournant vers Hermione qui avait furieusement rougit.

« Et je crois que tu as raison » répondit-elle avec un sourire timide après un moment, « En fait, il n'y a pas eu que le gui. Il m'a embrassé une deuxième fois juste avant qu'on ne revienne dans l'appartement »

Hermione s'était penchée vers les filles en leur révélant cette dernière information sur le ton de la confidence.

« J'en étais sûre ! » s'exclama Ginny en levant la tête et les mains vers le plafond en guise de victoire.

« Sûre de quoi ? » demanda Hermione, déconcertée par la réaction de son amie.

« Qu'il n'agissait pas avec toi comme avec les autres » répondit-elle en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes, « Il est raide dingue de toi Hermione »

« Tu crois vraiment ? Enfin, oui bien sûr que tu le crois vraiment mais… C'est Fred quand même. Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds en un claquement de doigts. Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que l'amour n'obéit à aucune loi » lui répondit Luna la fixant de ses grands yeux.

.o00o.

Fred fixait le plafond de sa chambre, ou du moins ce qu'il en voyait. La soirée s'était terminée trente minutes plus tôt et chacun avait regagné son lit. Lee bavait sur son oreiller à côté de lui tandis que Ron ronflait à en décoller le papier-peint sur un matelas par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait échangé deux baisers avec Hermione. Deux baisers fabuleux. Deux baisers qu'il aurait voulu prolonger, assurément. Si seulement ils avaient été seuls… Bien sûr, il était plus ou moins parvenu à établir le contact à nouveau pendant le reste de la soirée. Il avait réussi à coller sa cuisse à la sienne pendant le jeu et aussi à effleurer sa main ou son bras lorsqu'ils se servaient un verre. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il en était déjà convaincu avant ça, Hermione Granger avait ce petit quelque chose de spécial qui lui asséchait la gorge et lui retournait la tête mais à présent, il en était sûr et certain. Hermione Granger était la seule femme qui réussirait à faire battre son cœur de cette manière.

Une faible lueur attira son attention sur sa gauche. Son carnet était en train de briller. D'un bond, il tendit le bras et l'ouvrit, le cœur battant, après avoir lancé un _Lumos Minima_ pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambrée.

\- _Tu dors ?_

Dire qu'il souriait en cet instant était un euphémisme. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étiraient littéralement vers le plafond. Il attrapa sa plume et son encrier.

\- _Non, je n'y arrive pas_

\- _Moi non plus, je réfléchis trop_

\- _A quoi ?_

Fred fixa la page fébrilement, pas de réponse à l'horizon. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait lire. Puis l'encre commença à apparaître et à se diffuser sous sa question. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, le sang cognant à ses oreilles.

\- _A toi. A ce qu'il s'est passé dans la boutique… et après._

S'il avait pu, son cœur aurait bondi de joie hors de sa poitrine pour s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

\- _Moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête._

Il marqua une pause et poursuivit, le sourire aux lèvres mais la peur au ventre.

 _Ça m'obsède. Tu m'obsèdes…_

\- _Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne m'avait rien fait_

\- _Et je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne voulais pas recommencer tout de suite_

Pas de réponse. Merde, il l'avait effrayée. Ou alors elle regrettait. Re-Merde. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre d'amis grincer et des bruits de pas sur le parquet du salon. Il ferma son carnet et le reposa sur sa table de nuit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa porte. Il passa la tête dans son salon et aperçut Hermione dans sa cuisine, en t-shirt large et short court, faisant venir à elle à l'aide de sa baguette faiblement allumée un grand verre, rangé trop haut pour elle dans le placard.

« Besoin d'aide ? » chuchota-t-il en s'approchant discrètement d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui, une carafe d'eau à la main et lui sourit instantanément en le voyant. Par Merlin, pouvait-elle être encore plus belle ? Elle reporta son attention sur son verre qu'elle remplit doucement.

« Tu en veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toujours le dos tourné.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas soif » lui répondit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour les faire glisser sur son ventre. Il colla son corps au sien et posa sa tête sur son épaule, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, « J'ai faim, plutôt » poursuivit-il avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau jusque dans son cou. Elle sentait tellement bon, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il la sentit rire doucement et frissonner en même temps.

« Tu m'as manqué » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, savourant les doux baisers du jeune homme dans son cou, il l'entendit pousser un léger gémissement et ça le rendit fou. Faisant de nouveau glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, il exerça une légère pression sur ses paumes pour qu'elle se retourne face à lui. Elle avait les joues roses et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il pencha alors doucement son visage vers le sien mais elle posa rapidement ses mains sur son torse pour le freiner dans sa course.

« Fred, qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Ça me paraît plutôt évident » répondit-il en arquant un sourcil, amorçant un autre mouvement vers elle, qu'elle stoppa de la même manière.

« Non, je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Nous deux ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on joue, encore ? Ou… ». Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux bougeant rapidement, cherchant ses mots. « Ecoute, je ne suis pas de celles que tu peux draguer et jeter ensuite pour passer à la suivante »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je joue avec toi ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, en desserrant un peu son emprise.

« Fred… » commença-t-elle sur un ton plaintif, « Tu as une réputation plutôt sulfureuse auprès de la gente féminine. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de me poser ces questions avant de me lancer. Je ne veux pas que tu me brises le cœur ». Elle avait lancé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible, si bien que s'il n'avait pas vu ses lèvres bouger sous ses yeux, il n'aurait pas été entièrement sûr qu'elle l'ait prononcée.

« Que je te brise le cœur ? Merde. Moi qui espérais pourtant avoir été suffisamment clair sur mes intentions » lui dit-il en laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps, « Ma mère m'a toujours dit que la subtilité n'est vraiment pas mon fort mais là je me pose la question » ricana-t-il pour se détendre un peu avant de poursuivre, « Écoute Hermione... Je ne pense plus qu'à toi depuis des mois. En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi sans vouloir me l'avouer. C'est vrai quoi ! Tu es Hermione Granger ! Héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie de mon petit frère ET de ma petite sœur, jeune femme brillante, drôle… absolument sublime. Tu es vraiment impressionnante ! J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'inconsciemment je m'interdisais de te voir autrement mais, je ne sais pas… Ça a changé il y a quelques temps et depuis ces fameux rêves… Je crois bien que je ne peux plus lutter » lui dit-il d'une traite, sans la lâcher des yeux, appréhendant sa réaction.

« Waow » murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, « Si j'avais su… »

« Je comprendrais que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Après tout, qui suis-je ? Je fais pâle figure à côté de toi, je le sais... » enchaîna-t-il, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle lui avait dit, « Attends, quoi ? Si tu avais su ? »

« Oui. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas attendu d'être coincée sous une branche de gui avec toi pour sauter le pas » dit-elle dans un souffle avant de l'attraper vivement par la nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce baiser était encore plus enivrant que les deux premiers. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, totalement dépendants de ce nouveau contact. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansèrent ensemble dans un ballet endiablé. Elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt et caressa son dos de ses doigts et parfois de ses ongles, envoyant des décharges dans tous ses muscles. C'était tellement bon ! Il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même en glissant ses mains sur ses reins pour les faire remonter sous son haut, le long de sa colonne. Il grogna sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était nue sous le tissu. Leurs mains découvraient la moindre parcelle de peau encore inexplorée alors que leurs bouches s'évertuaient à ne pas se quitter.

Hermione exerça soudain une pression avec son corps contre le sien pour le faire reculer jusqu'à une chaise du salon, non loin d'eux et le fit s'asseoir, toujours en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle passa alors ses jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses et s'assit sur lui à califourchon, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et dans son épaule. Fred, que cette position ravissait, en profita pour faire descendre ses mains lentement sur la chute de ses reins puis sur ses fesses, objet de ses fantasmes depuis longtemps mais omniprésent depuis qu'il l'avait aperçut dans ce mini-short tout à fait licencieux. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle était troublante ! Non seulement, elle embrassait comme une déesse mais en plus de cela, elle avait un corps à faire se damner un saint. Elle ondulait son bassin contre le sien et poussait de petits gémissements sous les caresses du jeune homme. Il devait user de toute sa détermination pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements sur le champ. Et cette nouvelle proximité n'arrangeait en rien sa volonté à se contrôler !

« He… Hermione… » parvint-il à articuler alors qu'elle couvrait sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers légers, « Je ne vais pas y arriver »

Il sentit la jeune femme se crisper et se redresser vivement mais il la retient fermement sur ses genoux pour vite poursuivre avant qu'elle se fasse plus de fausses idées.

« Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi » dit-il, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, « J'ai un mal fou à ne pas te sauter dessus là, tout de suite » finit-il en recommençant ses caresses sur ses reins. Elle sourit et pouffa de rire.

« Fred, il va falloir que tu choisisses mieux tes mots à l'avenir » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute » lui dit-il, « Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement » continua-t-il en faisant glisser son regard vers le bas.

« Je m'en étais aperçue, effectivement. Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis dans le même état... » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, « Mais tu as raison, n'allons pas trop vite » sourit-elle en se levant.

Elle lui tendit les mains pour l'inviter à se lever à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras et entoura ses épaules de ses grands bras. Il la sentit enfouir son nez dans son cou, enserrer sa taille de ses bras fins et soupirer d'aise.

« Je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir après tout ça » dit-il en posant sa joue sur sa tempe.

« Moi non plus ». Elle recula sa tête pour poser un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, « On peut peut-être simplement discuter ? »

« Excellente idée » sourit-il en l'embrassant à son tour, « Café ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa au bar pour l'observer.

« Alors... » commença-t-elle timidement.

« Alors ? » répéta-t-il en leur servant les tasses de café avant de prendre place en face d'elle.

« Est-ce que... Nous deux... C'est vraiment... Tu vois ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir m'exprimer, on dirait » ricana-t-il en touillant son café.

« Tu ne vas pas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

Il la trouvait adorable à bafouiller comme ça. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et, après une légère caresse, vint entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

« Est-ce qu'il y a officiellement un "nous" ? », dit-il à sa place, « J'aimerai bien, oui » finit-il en soulevant sa main jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser, attendant sa réponse.

« Moi aussi » dit-elle avec un tel sourire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, à discuter de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître réellement. C'était irréel et en même temps, cela lui semblait tellement normal. Il était naturel avec elle. C'était vraiment facile.

Alors que le jour s'était levé depuis plus d'une heure, Hermione descendit de sa chaise de bar et alla chercher le tas de photos que Lee avait ramené.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Fred, interloqué.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire mutin.

« J'aimerais garder un petit souvenir » répondit-elle en continuant de trier les photos.

Elle trouva enfin celle qu'elle cherchait et tourna la photo vers Fred avec un chuchotement de victoire - ils veillaient toujours à ne pas réveiller leurs colocataires.

« Ha Ha ! Celle-ci, je la colle dans mon carnet »

Fred observa la photo et sourit. C'était celle par laquelle ils avaient decouvert l'envoûtement dont ils avaient été victimes quelques mois plus tôt.

« Moi aussi, j'en veux une ! » dit-il en attrapant le tas duquel un petit papier tomba.

C'était la lettre de bonne année que ce cafard de Serdaigle lui avait fait parvenir. Il l'attrapa et grimaça.

« Dis-moi, il se passe quelque chose avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le mot.

« Hugo ? Non rien. On anime les cours de soutien ensemble, c'est tout »

Il grommela tellement dans sa barbe qu'elle ne put savoir clairement ce qu'il avait dit. Elle sourit, se leva pour faire le tour du bar et s'approcher de lui.

« Seriez-vous jaloux, Monsieur Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Absolument Miss Granger » sourit-il en l'attrapant par les hanches pour la positionner entre ses jambes, « Vous êtes à moi, maintenant. C'est stipulé dans le contrat ! »

Alors qu'elle riait doucement, il fit lentement remonter ses mains sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser son ventre, tandis qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers. Elle gémit malgré elle et fit glisser ses ongles dans sa nuque.

« Tu es tellement belle » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avant de prendre fougueusement possession de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser devint de plus en plus enflammé à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il passa une main dans le creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre s'aventurait un peu plus haut, toujours sur son ventre. Il caressait le dessous de son sein avec le dos de ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir Hermione un peu plus fort. Elle se cambra contre lui et saisit sa nuque brutalement alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fred pour serrer son bassin contre le sien et prendre son sein dans sa paume, caressant son téton dressé avec son pouce.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il fit descendre son autre main sur sa fesse, passant ses doigts sous le tissu de son short, s'affairant toujours de l'autre côté sur ce sein gorgé d'excitation. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni quelle heure il était. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était qu'elle le rendait fou de désir et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la prendre sur la table, ou sur le canapé, ou bien à même le sol !

Elle baissa la tête pour s'affairer dans son cou, mordillant le lobe de son oreille au passage, et passa précipitamment ses mains sous son t-shirt pour faire glisser ses ongles et la pulpe de ses doigts le longs de son ventre jusqu'à ses pectoraux.

« Hermione... » souffla-t-il, le ton de sa voix plus rauque que jamais, « Hermione, je ne... »

« Je sais. Moi non plus » le coupa-t-elle en continuant sa douce torture dans son cou, « J'ai envie de toi... Mais on ne doit pas aller... trop vite...» souffla-t-elle difficilement, enivrée par les caresses du jeune homme.

Il descendit de sa chaise pour l'attraper par les fesses et la soulever. Elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes et recommença à l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller, tandis qu'il l'amenait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Non... Non, c'est vrai... On doit prendre notre temps... » murmura-t-il en explorant son corps de ses mains avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Elle commença à faire remonter le bas de son t-shirt pour le lui enlever lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur George et Ginny.

« Allez, debout là dedans ! » s'écria George en entrant avant de s'arrêter net en les voyant dans la cuisine dans cette position.

« George ! Qu'est-ce que tu... » commença Ginny en s'écrasant contre le dos de son frère qui s'était figé, « Oohhhh... Tu me dois cinq gallions ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire en tendant la main vers lui, sans quitter le couple des yeux.

« Allez, viens sœurette. On repassera dans dix minutes » dit George en attrapant Ginny par le bras avant de quitter l'appartement après avoir lancé un clin d'œil absolument pas discret à son frère.

Une fois seuls, Fred se retourna vers Hermione qui avait les joues beaucoup plus rouges qu'avant et lui chuchota à l'oreille « On va y arriver finalement ».

Elle sourit, toujours un peu gênée de s'être faite surprendre comme ça.

« Oui, allons-y tranquillement » lui souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement avant de descendre du comptoir, « Je vais prendre une douche. Froide, de préférence » ricana-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » lui lança Fred en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Fred... » dit-elle en secouant la tête de dépit. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec lui.

 **.o*o.**

 **C'est déjà la fin du chapitre... J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Très honnêtement, j'appréhende un peu vos retours et de savoir comment vous l'avez accueilli... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ce rapprochement est trop rapide pour vous ?**

 **En même temps, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'ils en rêvent de ce rapprochement nos deux loulous, ça devait forcément vite monter en puissance**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	9. L’escapade

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Je sais, vous n'y croyiez plus, et pourtant... le nouveau chapitre est là ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas !**

 **Plus sérieusement, je suis affreusement navrée et honteuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite. Comme vous le savez (ou pas), j'étais à la recherche d'un travail et tout s'est concrétisé très vite au mois d'août ! Donc, déménagement, recherche d'un logement sur place, préparation à la future prise de poste, bref : je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer !! Ça s'est doucement calmé depuis quelques jours alors j'en ai profité pour reprendre la plume et j'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Attention ! Tellement contente d'écrire de nouveau que je me suis (très légèrement) enflammée et donc je** **suis contrainte de passer le rating de cette fic en M... hum hum...**

 **Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus ! On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **PS : je voulais chaleureusement vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous me laissez sur cette histoire. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre à chacun mais sachez que ça me fait énormément plaisir et que je sautille de joie chaque fois que vous prenez le temps de m'écrire ! MERCIIIII**

 **.o*o.**

 **L'escapade**

Hermione entra dans la chambre d'amis où Alicia dormait toujours. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers sa table de chevet pour y glisser la photo de Fred et elle dans son carnet avant de filer sous la douche qui, elle l'espérait, calmerait ses ardeurs.

 _Que se serait-il passé si Georges et Ginny n'avaient pas fait irruption dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tôt ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Jamais elle ne serait allée aussi vite avec quelqu'un d'autre. Fred la rendait complètement dingue. Sans doute parce qu'elle revivait ce premier baiser depuis des mois, comme si, finalement, leur relation avait débuté à partir de ce moment. Quel dommage de ne pas s'en souvenir plus précisément !

Après avoir finalement réussi à faire retomber la pression dans la salle de bain, elle laissa la place à Lee et rejoignit les autres, levés entre temps, pour le brunch salvateur des lendemains arrosés.

George, Ginny et Luna, déjà prêts, installaient la nourriture sur la table de la salle à manger tandis que Ron et Harry se soutenaient l'un l'autre près de la machine à café. Elle lança un regard moqueur à Ginny avant de préparer les œufs pour le brunch. Cette dernière s'assit sur le plan de travail, près d'elle et la regarda avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Alooooors… » fit-elle à son amie, « Toi et Fred, hein ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire gêné tout en cassant les œufs dans un saladier.

« Hermione… » poursuivit-elle sur un ton doux, « C'est génial. Ne sois pas gênée ! »

« Il y a quand même de quoi être gênée, tu te souviens dans quel état on était quand vous êtes entrés tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, c'était… chaud ! » ricana-t-elle. « Ça va, je plaisante » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione en levant les mains devant elle. « Donc, c'est officiel ? »

« Et bien, oui, c'est officiel mais je ne sais pas encore s'il veut en parler. On n'a pas abordé le sujet en fait. » dit-elle en versant les œufs dans la poêle.

« Quel sujet ? » demanda Fred avant de glisser ses bras sur sa taille jusque sur son ventre et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle se tendit légèrement, appréhendant la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils poseraient les yeux sur eux.

« Le fait d'officialiser publiquement votre relation. » lui répondit Ginny, « Mais je crois qu'on a la réponse. » finit-elle avec un grand sourire que lui rendit son frère.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione aperçut Ron se tendre soudainement, manquant de faire tomber Harry qui ne pouvait pas tenir debout sans lui manifestement. Elle craignait le pire. Hermione aimait Ron du plus profond de son cœur mais il pouvait être très bourru parfois. C'était le caractère sanguin de la plupart des Weasley.

« Mais –Mais –Mais… Dites-moi que j'hallucine ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'eux, le bout de ses oreilles commençant à rougir furieusement, « Fred, pourquoi tu tiens ma meilleure amie dans tes bras comme ça ? »

Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation mais Ginny prit les devants.

« Si tu préfères, Ron, on peut demander à Hugo de prendre la place de Fred. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle connaissait toute l'animosité qu'inspirait le pauvre Serdaigle à son ami. Elle sentit la bouche de Fred se rapprocher de son oreille.

« Tu m'expliques ? » lui chuchota-t-il pendant que Ron et Ginny se chamaillaient.

« Ron n'aime pas beaucoup Hugo. » commença Hermione en essayant de réprimer les frissons que lui provoquaient le souffle de Fred dans son cou, « Il est persuadé que je l'intéresse et tu connais ton frère… Il est assez possessif. »

« Il n'est pas le seul à être possessif » dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et en calant son menton dans le creux de son cou, « et je n'aime pas beaucoup cet Hugo, moi non plus ! »

Hermione sourit. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien cette facette de Fred et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait hâte d'en apprendre encore plus sur lui.

« Ok ok ! » lança Ron, « Je préfère encore voir Hermione avec Fred plutôt qu'avec _l'autre_. Alors toutes mes félicitations les amoureux ! » finit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à une grimace.

« Mais oui Ronnie ! » intervint George avec une grande tape dans le dos de son petit frère qui manqua de s'étaler par terre, « Elle est bien mieux avec Fred. Regarde-les ! Sont'y pô meugnons tous les deux ? » termina-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jumeau.

« Bon, ca suffit ! » s'exclama Hermione en levant les mains en l'air, « Si vous voulez manger avant demain, laissez-moi me concentrer. Tout le monde dehors ! Oui, toi aussi Fred... » finit-elle se retenant de rire face à la moue boudeuse de son petit ami.

Elle vit George passer son bras autour des épaules de Fred.

« T'es sûr de ton coup, vieux ? On dirait Maman quand elle s'énerve comme ça. » lui glissa-t-il avec un petit rictus.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. » lui répondit son frère en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa belle.

.o00o.

 _\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

Hermione attrapa sa plume pour répondre à Fred. Elle essaya de se faire discrète, même si le cours auquel elle assistait était celui du Professeur Binns, le fantôme le plus soporifique de Poudlard.

 _\- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_

 _\- Abelforth est enfin parti. Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir dans la Salle sur demande…_

Elle tenta de cacher son sourire en se penchant le plus possible sur son carnet. Les cours avait repris depuis trois jours et elle n'avait pas encore revu Fred. Il lui manquait énormément et, malgré les innombrables discussions qu'ils avaient eues par carnet interposés, elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir.

 _\- À quelle heure ?_

 _\- Le plus tôt possible ! Tu peux te libérer pour vingt heures ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- À ce soir, Hermignonne. J'ai hâte._

 _\- Moi aussi, Weasley._

Le couvre-feu serait déjà passé à cette heure-ci mais elle allait pouvoir tester le badge « Anti Miss Teigne » qu'il lui avait offert en début d'année.

« Je ne savais pas que l'histoire de la magie pouvait rendre aussi heureux… » lui glissa Harry dans l'oreille avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » lui répondit-elle en penchant son regard vers son parchemin pour reprendre sa prise de notes.

.o00o.

Son réveil affichait dix-neuf heures cinquante lorsqu'Hermione quitta discrètement son dortoir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi ce miracle mais personne ne prêta attention à elle quand elle passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle rajusta le badge des jumeaux à sa robe et commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient au cinquième étage.

Elle était à l'affût. C'était l'heure à laquelle les professeurs et les préfets faisaient leurs rondes. À y repenser, elle aurait dû demander à Harry de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité, il ne lui aurait sans doute pas refusé. Elle arpentait un couloir sombre du cinquième étage en quête de l'escalier qui la mènerait à l'étage de la Salle sur demande. Elle se figea soudain lorsqu'elle sentit son badge vibrer légèrement. Miss Teigne était ici. Elle commença à faire demi-tour mais le badge vibra plus fort. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle reprit sa route aussi vite que possible tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. À mesure qu'elle avançait, le badge vibrait de moins en moins fort. Elle était en train de semer la chatte de Rusard. Elle ralentit enfin le pas quand elle ne sentit plus aucune vibration. Cette invention était vraiment efficace ! Une bouffée de fierté monta en elle. Les jumeaux étaient capables de choses extraordinaires.

Elle atteint finalement l'étage de sa convoitise et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte magique quand elle entendit des bruits de pas venir d'un couloir sur sa droite. L'endroit où la porte de la Salle sur demande devait se trouver était en vue mais elle n'arriverait jamais à l'atteindre sans se faire voir. Elle aperçut tout à coup une grande tapisserie sur sa gauche et se précipita derrière. Si un professeur la trouvait, c'en était fini. Elle ne pourrait pas retrouver Fred et elle aurait de sérieux ennuis. Peut-être même qu'ils l'empêcheraient de passer ses ASPICs !

Elle retint son souffle quand les pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du tissu. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour s'assurer une discrétion totale mais dans la précipitation, elle effleura la tapisserie qui se mit à onduler légèrement. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et une voix retentit.

« Le couvre-feu est passé depuis trente minutes. Montrez-vous ! »

Elle connaissait cette voix. Avant qu'elle ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement, la tapisserie se souleva d'un coup et elle poussa un petit cri sous la surprise.

« Hermione ? Mais qu'est que tu fais là ? »

« Hugo ! » s'écria-t-elle, soulagée de voir son camarade de soutien.

« Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir. » lui dit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

« Je sais, je suis désolée. » dit-elle d'une petite voix en sortant de sa cachette, « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais s'il te plait, peux-tu faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas vue ? »

Ils étaient amis maintenant mais elle ne se voyait pas lui dire nonchalamment : Oh je vais simplement retrouver mon petit ami qui n'est plus élève à Poudlard depuis longtemps. On va passer un peu de temps juste lui et moi dans la Salle sur demande. Allez, bonne soirée hein !

Il semblait pris entre deux feux. Hugo était connu pour sa bienveillance mais aussi pour son caractère droit et inflexible. Il réfléchit encore un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est d'accord. Je sais que tu ne ferais rien pour nuire à l'école. »

« Merci Hugo ! Vraiment merci. » lui dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il était vingt heures passées maintenant, Fred devait l'attendre de l'autre côté du mur.

« Attends, Hermione ! » lança Hugo en lui attrapant le poignet, « Dis, je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Et bien, on s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux et… »

Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Elle le vit s'approcher de plus en plus près d'elle. Elle amorça un mouvement de recul mais fut vite stoppée par le mur du couloir contre lequel Hugo l'emprisonnait à présent, une main toujours sur son poignet et l'autre posée à plat sur la pierre du château à côté de sa tête.

« ...le courant passe bien entre nous, je le vois. Donc je me disais que, toi et moi, on n'avait plus besoin de réprimer nos envies, tu vois ? » finit-il en arborant un sourire presque digne de Drago Le Furet Malefoy.

« Hugo… » tenta Hermione mais le visage du jeune homme se rapprocha dangereusement du sien et de plus en plus vite.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant l'impact. Les lèvres d'Hugo s'écrasèrent sur le mur tandis qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper de son emprise.

« Hugo, je suis vraiment navrée si je t'ai laissé croire qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous. Ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel… » lui dit-elle, gênée, en se triturant les doigts, « En fait, pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai déjà un petit ami. »

Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

« Oh… Bon sang, j'ai tout compris de travers. » répondit-il, penaud, "Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. Par Merlin, c'est très gênant... J'étais persuadé que... Mince, je me suis fait des idées. Peut-on faire comme si ce moment n'avait jamais eu lieu ?" finit-il, rouge d'embarras.

« Ne soit pas gêné. Tu es un garçon très bien ! Et je suis sûre qu'il y a plusieurs élèves ici qui ne te diraient pas Non. J'ai même quelques noms si tu veux ! » lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il, rassuré, « Je dois finir ma ronde là mais oui, ça m'intéresse que tu m'en parles plus tard ! On reste bons amis ? » finit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Bien sûr » lui dit-elle en serrant sa main tendue, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

« Merci ! » soupira-t-il de soulagement, « Allez, va le retrouver. »

Hermione le regarda tourner les talons pour continuer sa ronde avec un sourire tendre. Ron pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Hugo était un jeune homme vraiment très bien.

Elle courut presque vers le mur tant désiré et passa trois fois devant en souhaitant du plus profond de son âme voir apparaître la porte qui lui permettrait de retrouver Fred. La porte se dessina alors et elle entra rapidement dans la salle. Pas de Fred. Un bruit sur sa droite attira soudainement son attention. Le tableau d'Ariana, la petite Dumbledore, finissait de se refermer.

C'était Fred, elle en était sûre. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle n'avait que cinq minutes de retard. Elle ne devait pas lui manquer tant que ça pour qu'il ne daigne l'attendre que cinq minutes.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'élança vers le portrait pour le rattraper. Elle lança un Lumos avec sa baguette pour se repérer dans le tunnel sombre qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier. Elle ne distinguait même pas la silhouette de Fred. Avait-il couru ?

Elle entendit au loin le tableau de la taverne s'ouvrir et se mit à courir dans le tunnel.

« Fred ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que le tableau commençait à se refermer.

Elle sortit enfin du tunnel et vit le jeune homme appuyé sur le bord d'une table, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

« J'ai vu que tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire. » lui lança-t-il en tournant la tête pour éviter de la regarder.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai vue Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs, « Je t'ai vue embrasser ce maudit Serdaigle ! »

Il se redressa d'un coup et alla se poster, dos à elle, devant l'un des soupirails qui laissait passer la lumière des réverbères dans la petite cave de l'établissement.

« Mais je n'ai jamais embrassé Hugo ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Ça y est, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était parti si vite. Il avait dû vouloir voir si elle arrivait et il les avait aperçut quand Hugo s'etait penché sur elle.

« Pfff, c'est ça… » l'entendit-elle marmonner.

Elle s'approcha de lui à grand pas et le força à se retourner vers elle.

« Écoute-moi bien, Weasley ! » s'écria-t-elle en plantant son index dans sa poitrine pour ponctuer chacune de ses phrases, « Si tu étais resté dix secondes de plus, tu aurais vu que je m'étais dégagée de lui et que je lui disais que j'avais déjà un petit ami ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies une si basse opinion de moi ! Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais attendu si longtemps de pouvoir enfin être avec toi pour te tromper au bout de quelques jours ?! Si c'est tout le bien que tu penses de moi, alors je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! »

Rouge de colère et essoufflée par sa tirade, Hermione tourna les talons pour repartir dans le tunnel et oublier toute cette soirée.

Elle sentit alors les bras de Fred s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour la stopper dans son élan.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione. Je ne savais pas. » lui murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien et son souffle contre sa peau apaisèrent immédiatement sa colère. Elle leva sa main pour venir la poser sur son poignet.

« Si tu avais su, on n'aurait pas gâché nos retrouvailles… » lui dit-elle doucement, en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce.

« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. » répondit-il, « Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir de manière sensée quand il s'agit de toi… »

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

« Je crois que je peux en dire autant. J'espère que tu te rends compte que j'ai violé le règlement de l'école plusieurs fois ce soir. Juste pour toi ! »

Il leva une main pour la faire doucement glisser sur sa joue, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa nuque.

« Tu vas survivre ? » lui demanda-t-il, moqueur, en faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou puis le long de sa mâchoire.

« Probablement pas si tu continues… » soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle lui en voulait à mort il y avait encore trente secondes et voilà qu'elle fondait littéralement sous ses caresses. Mais comment faisait-il pour avoir une telle emprise sur elle ?

« Il va falloir que je prenne bien soin de toi, alors. » dit-il avant qu'une sensation de violents vertiges ne la submerge et qu'un grand bruit ne retentisse.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était au beau milieu du salon de l'appartement de Fred. Il les avait fait transplaner.

Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, surprise.

« Fred, mais qu'est-ce qu… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car il venait d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit les mains de Fred descendre le long de ses bras puis se poser sur sa taille avant de glisser sous le tissu de chemise. La fraîcheur de ses mains déclencha des frissons sur tout son corps. Instinctivement, elle porta les siennes dans sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes contre les siennes, affamées. La douceur de sa langue sur la sienne l'enivrait. Comment avait-elle fait pour se passer de lui pendant trois jours entiers ?

« Tu m'as trop manquée... » lui dit-il, haletant, alors qu'il parsemait son cou de baiser et son dos de caresses.

« Toi aussi. » lui répondit-elle en faisant tomber sa veste au sol et en passant ses mains sous son pull pour caresser ses abdominaux.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il mordit la peau de son cou et qu'il rapprocha son bassin du sien. Il était dans le même état qu'elle, il ne pouvait pas le cacher ! Elle qui ne comprenait pas il y a encore quelques jours, dans ce même appartement, pourquoi tout allait aussi vite entre eux... Mais comment pouvait-elle lui résister ? Elle n'avait jamais désiré un homme autant qu'elle désirait Fred en cet instant. Elle en avait connu quelques uns avant lui mais ça ne s'était jamais passé si rapidement avec eux. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi passionné. Elle ne pouvait pas réfréner ses ardeurs. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle le voulait tellement fort. Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'écouter sa raison. Son cœur et son corps avait largement pris le dessus.

Elle tira sur le bas de son pull et le releva par dessus sa tête, entraînant son t-shirt avec lui. Fred était devant elle, essoufflé, les joues roses et torse nu. Absolument magnifique. Elle leva ses mains et suivit du regard le bout de ses doigts remonter de son ventre à ses pectoraux. Ses ongles prirent le relai pour découvrir ses épaules avant d'aller retrouver sa nuque. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres, rouges et pleines. Elle agrippa son cou et se jeta sur elles. Fred grogna dans sa bouche. Ses mains descendirent sous ses fesses et il la souleva du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans cesser de le dévorer de sa bouche et de sa langue. Son bassin ondula instinctivement contre le sien.

Il fit trois pas et l'installa sur le bord de la table de la salle à manger. Il l'avait à peine posée que ses doigts commençaient déjà à enlever son gilet et à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Les mains d'Hermione descendirent sur la fermeture éclair de sa jupe mais Fred l'arrêta.

« Je t'interdis d'enlever cette jupe. » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sous son air interrogateur, un sourire en coin fleurit sur le visage du jeune homme.

« T'es trop sexy dans ton uniforme » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche.

Il finit de lui enlever son chemisier puis s'attaqua à l'attache de son soutien-gorge qui finit par terre avec le reste de ses affaires avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il se recula un instant pour l'observer.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-il, le regard embrumé de désir.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et vint l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, laissant le bout de sa langue glisser sur sa peau. Il descendit sur son épaule, sa clavicule puis sur son téton dressé après avoir enveloppé son sein de la paume de sa main droite. Hermione gémit sous ses caresses. Sans arrêter sa douce torture, il l'allongea doucement sur la table. Avec son autre main, il remonta lentement sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent le doux tissu de sa culotte en satin. Hermione plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les agrippant et gémissant plus fort quand il mordilla puis suçota doucement son autre téton.

Il délaissa son sein de sa main pour lever sa cuisse sur son bras et écarter le tissu de sa culotte alors que, de son autre main, il vint caresser son clitoris déjà gonflé d'excitation.

« Oh… » gémit-elle en empoignant ses cheveux un peu plus fort.

Il fit descendre sa bouche sur son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril puis vint remplacer ses doigts par sa langue. Il lécha et suça son bouton de plaisir tandis qu'il fit glisser un doigt en elle puis un deuxième. Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Il allait en elle avec une telle force, une telle maîtrise. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'amant pareil. Il savait exactement où s'arrêter, quel point titiller, comment positionner sa langue sur elle. Elle sentit la pression monter dans son ventre. Elle allait jouir, elle le sentait. C'était tellement bon !

"Dis-moi quand tu sens que tu vas venir, juste avant." lui dit-il soudainement.

"Là, ça vient !" souffla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup. La pression était là, lancinante. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça ! Il la releva, l'embrassa avec ferveur puis la fit se retourner, dos à lui. Il passa ses mains sous sa jupe et lui enleva sa culotte. Elle l'entendit défaire la ceinture de son jean puis il lui souleva une jambe sur le côté pour venir poser son genou sur la table.

Elle sentit Fred déposer quelques baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de gémir une nouvelle fois. Il venait de se positionner derrière elle. Il donna un léger coup de rein et glissa en elle, écartant son intimité, humide d'excitation. Il se retira légèrement et revint, plus violemment cette fois. Il grogna de plaisir, une main agrippant sa hanche, l'autre caressant son épaule. Hermione avait les doigts solidement accrochés de chaque côté de la table. Il lui donnait de puissants coups de bassin. Elle ne tarderait pas à venir à ce rythme. C'était si fort, si intense. Elle était submergée d'émotions.

« Hermione... » soupira-t-il dans son dos, haletant sous l'effort.

Il allait et venait en elle rapidement, cognant contre ses fesses, atteignant ce petit point d'extase que lui seul avait su trouver jusqu'ici. La pression devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle sentait ses murs se refermer autour de lui.

« Oui… Plus fort ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque et saccadée.

Il accéléra la cadence, si tant était qu'il puisse être encore plus vif. Ses deux mains agrippaient ses hanches avec force. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme mais il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

Il se retira et la fit pivoter encore pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'aurais pas tenu encore longtemps. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse trop vite. » lui murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers.

Il se repositionna, les jambes d'Hermione posées sur ses avant-bras, et la pénétra très doucement cette fois-ci. Il allait en elle avec une extrême lenteur, provoquant des sensations nouvelles. Ils gémirent ensemble, dans la bouche de l'autre, se délectant des mouvements de bassin lascifs de Fred.

« Tu es fabuleuse. » dit-il entre deux va-et-vient, haletant et tremblant contre sa bouche, « Je n'ai jamais... ressenti... une sensation pareille. »

Hermione était totalement enivrée par l'instant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les siens. Pas un seul instant il ne cilla. Elle sentait une telle connexion avec lui, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours accordés de cette manière, comme si ça avait été écrit à l'avance. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules, ressentant pleinement les pénétrations de Fred en elle. Ses paroles ajoutées à cela, elle était dans un autre monde.

« Moi non plus... » souffla-t-elle, arquant son bassin contre lui, « C'est dingue... parfait. Tu es parfait. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'il se jeta fiévreusement sur ses lèvres, passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva de la table. Il fit quelques pas et plaqua Hermione contre le mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et agrippa aussitôt sa nuque.

« Oh... Oui ! » gémit-elle, les yeux fermés.

Il venait de reprendre un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu, allant en elle avec force. Il butait contre elle avec puissance, faisant cogner ses reins et ses omoplates contre la surface dure du mur du salon. Elle l'entendait respirer fort dans son oreille, sans cesser de la pénétrer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. La pression dans son ventre grandissait à une vitesse folle. Puis soudain, son vagin se contracta violemment. Son corps tout entier fut pris de soubresauts. Fred vint encore quelques instants en elle avant d'être envahi par l'extase à son tour.

Hermione s'effondra sur son épaule, essoufflée. Fred se laissa lentement tomber sur elle, les jambes tremblantes, respirant fort également.

« Par Merlin… » souffla-t-il, « C'était… C'était… »

« Incroyable ! » finit-elle à sa place, un grand sourire se formant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

« C'est exactement le mot que je cherchais ! » rit-il doucement.

.o00o.

« Reste dormir avec moi. » dit Fred à Hermione.

Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre depuis presque deux heures dans le canapé. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, son autre main caressant doucement le poignet d'Hermione. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, humant son parfum. Ses jambes étaient posées en travers des siennes.

« Je ne peux pas, Fred. Je risque d'avoir des ennuis si on s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas dans le dortoir demain matin. » lui répondit-elle.

Elle avait vraiment envie de passer la nuit entière avec lui mais cette fois-ci, sa raison avait repris le dessus. Elle ne devait même pas se trouver chez lui en premier lieu.

« J'étais déjà accro à toi avant mais après ce soir, tu te rends bien compte que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi. Comment je vais tenir ? » se plaignit-il avant de se parler à lui-même, sous les rires de sa petite amie, « Il va vraiment falloir que je reconsidère cette histoire de nouveau tunnel vers l'école. Abelforth me bottera le derrière s'il m'entend transplaner chez lui… Ou peut-être que McGonagall accepterait que tu viennes vivre ici ? Ça reste près de l'école après tout... »

Hermione arrêta soudain de rire. Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Quoi ? Tu -Tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Oh… Euh… Oui, je sais, on est ensemble que depuis trois jours techniquement… » commença-t-il en lâchant le poignet de la jeune femme pour se frotter la nuque, « Mais, hum, et bien, je me disais que, peut-être, après ton diplôme, si tu en as envie bien sûr, hein ! Et bien… George et moi allons repartir à Londres un jour ou l'autre pour reprendre la première boutique et comme je sais que tu veux entrer au Ministère… Je me disais qu'on aurait pu prendre un appartement ensemble… » finit-il, rouge comme une tomate, sa dernière phrase sonnant presque comme une question.

Hermione le regarda, ébahie. Si elle avait toujours eu des doutes sur les sentiments de Fred à son égard, là elle ne pouvait plus se poser de questions. Par Merlin, qu'elle aimait cet homme !

« C'était juste une idée comme ça… Rien d'important. Laisse tomber ! » dit Fred précipitamment, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui offrit le baiser le plus passionné qu'ils aient échangés depuis quelques heures.

« On en n'est pas encore là. » répondit-elle, sa raison parlant en premier, « Mais j'adorerais vivre à Londres avec toi, Fred Weasley » termina-t-elle, son cœur se gonflant de bonheur.

.o00o.

« Tu es rayonnante ce matin, Hermione ! » lui lança Ginny le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

« C'est vrai ! Lavande m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore couchée quand elle est allée dormir pourtant » dit Ron avant d'engouffrer un gros morceau de tartine beurrée, « Ch'est quoi tchon checret ? »

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Harry, à qui elle avait déjà raconté les évènements de la veille - dans les grandes lignes, bien sûr.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, Ron, je t'assure. »

Ginny recracha tout de suite sa gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de tourner la tête vers son amie, un air faussement choqué sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? » insista Ron, « Allez, dis-moi ! »

 **.o*o.**

 **Ah ce pauvre Ron...**

 **Alors, dites-moi tout ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Était-ce à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Cela valait-il le coup d'attendre si longtemps ?!**

 **Je veux TOUT savoir !!!**


End file.
